


On Instinct: Sate Your Mate

by JonellePhoenix



Series: On Instinct [2]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Childbirth, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feminist Themes, Humor, Knotting, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonellePhoenix/pseuds/JonellePhoenix
Summary: Male.Alpha.Mated.Yuta never thought when he took the job at Northwest Regional that he would find his fated mate. Ever since its been a whirlwind romance that's completely changed his life for the better. Now she's pregnant with his child and he must take care of both of them, even if she drives him crazy in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

13.

The number will have significance for you forever.

_"I don't care. I don't care. Just fuck me, baby. I need you."_ As soon as those 13 words left her lips, you knew that this was different. She was different. What you felt for her was unlike anything you had experienced in your life. Even though you knew she was in heat, you just couldn't say no.

The need in you ignited in a way that scared the holy hell out of you. Her smell was drawing you in. Her unmarked neck -- was both a sense of temptation and fear. Temptation because you could wake up to that smell every day, and all it would take is one real bite and she would be yours. Fear because the topic was never discussed and to mark someone without their consent is frowned upon. There have even been cases that have gone to court over unwanted markings.

But fuck... you wanted too. She was so responsive to you. Her body tightening all around you. Her moans of pleasure making your dick harder and bigger the more you pumped into her. Then you noticed a gesture. It was small but you definitely saw it.

She moved her head so you could presumably claim her. Or at least that's what you think she was doing. She was so far gone it could've been just an involuntary reaction. But the more her body moved in sync with yours, you could feel your will breaking. The Alpha in you wanted her for yourself. You couldn't take the chance that she could wind up with someone else. So having made up your mind you bit down.

The sound she made was indescribable. You wish you could have it on a loop. Her back arched so beautifully. Her nails dug deep into your sides as you started to knot her. It was a surreal moment. She called your name but by that point, you had already come inside of her. The first time you had ever done that to a woman unprotected. You thought once the haze of her heat died down you would regret your decision, but you didn't. She was here, she was yours. She was - crying?

_Shit! What if I was wrong? What if she didn't want to be mated?_ _Fuck, she's gonna hate me!_ You were so afraid that she would push you away, but then she dropped the bombshell of all bombshells.

"Fated mates."

As she said it everything made sense. The need to see her, her smell being a non-stop aphrodisiac, the longing for the weekend to end just so you could see her at work. The way her voice sounded to you, how you found yourself jerking off at the thought of her. Even going so far as to get a chocolate-scented candle to replicate her smell. You jerked off repeatedly to her staff photo in the company directory online. It was like she was made to fuck your life up in the best way possible. And unlike you, she had known since the two of you met. How she managed to stay sane for as long as she did was absolutely amazing.

It wasn't even hard for you to admit that you loved her. Truthfully, you knew since that first kiss at the club. The energy between the two of you was electric. But she still surprised you when she gave you the option of walking away. Like you could ever do that. She was your mate now and if she was pregnant you would take care of your own.

Knowing all these things it was an easy decision to ask her to mate you. And boy did she ever mate you. It was painful as fuck. Her limbs were wrapped around you, her body pressed firmly into yours as she dug her teeth in. Her arousal was swirling around the room, and you easily got swept up in it. Once it was done you felt different. You felt whole. You didn't realize you were empty until she came into your life, but now it was undeniable. You would give this woman the world or whatever she wanted. She had you. Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

_**ONE MONTH LATER** _

When you found her on the mattress that day there was so much fear in you. Was it your own, or was it hers? You weren't sure, but what was certain was that growl she gave you. It wasn't playful, coy or sexy. It meant only one thing.

Stay the hell back or else.

But she was crying too. Her smell was different and not in a good way. When Alphas are mated to someone the need to protect their mate is increased. After your phone explained that she might be pregnant she curled up even more. Like she didn't want you there.

_T__hat hurt_, you thought to yourself solemnly.

But you couldn't be deterred. So you dropped low, approaching her slowly keeping a small smile on your face. Stopping only a few inches from her. When she leaned in and smelled you her smell changed back.

Then the test said **PREGNANT**. You couldn't contain your happiness. Sure, you would've preferred if this happened later in the relationship, but she made you whole and having a baby with the woman you fell incredibly hard for was more than you could've asked for. 

* * *

_**AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE** _

Her doctor, Leslie, strolls in with her technician.

"Hi everyone."

"Hello, Doc," the technician says, smiling warmly at Leslie.

"Hello," you both reply back.

"So, what brings you two in here today?" Leslie looks at us knowingly, but still waits for a response.

"I took a pregnancy test and it says we're pregnant. I just want to be sure." Her voice is shaky as she keeps her hands folded on her lap. You sit beside her trying to show a calm exterior, but inside you're nervous as fuck.

"Okay, so we're just gonna do an ultrasound and see what we see," Leslie explains. She rolls up her shirt and pulls down her pants for the technician so the gel can be applied on her stomach.

"Jeez, that's cold," she laughs to herself.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Even modern medicine has its limits I'm afraid." Both of you laugh as the wand goes across her belly back and forth. At first, there's nothing out of the ordinary but then a weird, fast-paced sound becomes louder until Leslie stops.

"There it is. Congratulations Mama and Papa, you are indeed pregnant. Judging by its size and when your cycle occurred, you are about six weeks along. So your due date should be in about five to six months. I'll give you some paperwork and prescriptions you'll need to fill. The paperwork will explain what to expect for the upcoming months. Are there any questions?" She smiles brightly at the two of you.

"Yes Doctor, what can I do to help her?" You want to help however you can.

"Your job, Papa, is to sate your mate. If she's hungry, feed her. If her body is sore, give her a massage. If she's sad let her be sad then cheer her up. And if she's horny, have lots of sex. FYI, that last part is definitely going to happen so make sure you eat a lot and drink plenty of fluids. You might want to invest in a lot of Gatorade." Her face goes red from her Doctor's explanation.

"Oh come on now, this isn't the time to be shy about these things. It's only natural. Women, in general, can have increased sex drives during their pregnancy. Omegas are no exception."

_Which is why Omegas usually wind up with Alphas. Their stamina is better equipped for the task_, you think slyly to yourself. You smirk at her playfully. She sticks her tongue out in return.

"We'll need to set up your appointments. The next one will be in three weeks. In the meantime, follow the dietary plan, EXERCISE, I cannot stress that enough. Omegas have shorter pregnancies but harder labors. And if you have any questions don't hesitate to call. That goes for both of you." Leslie smiles at you while the assistant finishes cleaning her up. They shake your hand and hers and leave you two alone. In her hand, she holds the pictures of your pup smiling at them. You move towards her and kiss her cheek.

"I love you, baby." You whisper before kissing her lips. Even with the bullshit that's going on at work she still exudes poise and confidence.

"Let's go home," she says taking your hand and lifting out of the seat.

Once you're back at your place she goes to your bathroom, while you go to your kitchen and see if there's anything you could make. Unfortunately, her dietary plan is somewhat strict and you don't have enough ingredients to properly feed her.

"Babe, I'm gonna order some food. Can you come here and tell me what you want?" You yell down your hallway. Your back is turned as you hear her footsteps approach the kitchen.

"What do you- want?" She is standing in the doorway with no clothes on.

"You," she growls.

* * *

She walks up to you and wraps her arms around your neck and kisses your lips. Your hands immediately go to her ass as you give it a firm squeeze. You're immediately hard for her as she presses her body further into you. She grabs the nearby kitchen towel and gets on her knees -- rubbing your cock through your pants. She unhooks your belt and unbuttons your pants. She takes the zipper between her teeth and pulls it down. She looks at you as she does it.

_Damn, could she be any hotter?_

She fishes out your dick with her hands and licks her lips. A lustful moan leaving her. She presses her lips on the shaft. Her breath wrapping around you warmly. She kisses it all over, before moving to your balls. She licks them both before putting them into her wet and warm mouth. You feel tingles as she plays with them. When she releases them you're cold but you don't get to dwell on it. She wraps her mouth around your dick. She twirls her tongue around you while keeping a tight hold on your member by sucking in her cheeks. Your hand grabs her hair as she continues to work on you. The longer it goes on the more spit she produces. She occasionally releases your cock to spit all over it and pump it with her free hand.

"You gonna cum for me Daddy?" She talks lowly to your dick then makes eye contact with you.

_Daddy?_

_She's never said that before._

You like it. A lot.

She sucks you some more before you feel the coil ready to snap. You pump yourself as she plays with her breasts making her nipples hard. She swipes some of the slick from her inner thigh and presents her fingers to you. You bend over and take her fingers into your mouth. You both moan. Her from the sensation, you from the taste. You pump faster as she tilts her head back, keeping her mouth wide open.

"Oh fuck. _God!_ Shit- fuck." Cum shoots out coating some of her face before landing in her mouth and you holding your dick there. You twitch repeatedly as she plays with your balls. She sits there obediently as you get your legs back. You presume she's waiting for you to hand her a towel, but she surprises you by taking her finger and picking up the semen from her face and licking it off her finger. She opens her mouth to show it all to you before closing her mouth and opening it again.

"Ta-da." She winks at you as she shows her empty mouth.

_Damn, I love this dirty girl_. She stands up with a triumphant look on her face, wiping the corners of her mouth for any semen residue. You're in shock as she walks out of the kitchen and toward your bedroom, hips swaying with seductive intent. She turns to face you. Her index finger rubs her clit quickly. You watch her take that same finger and coat her own lips with her juices. She puckers them before her tongue slowly comes out and licks the juices away. She bites her bottom lip giving you a wink. Then she quickly exits the room.

_So that's how you wanna play?_

You look down at your crotch and it twitches.

_You're in trouble now._

You make your way to the bedroom to find her sprawled out on the bed- legs wide open. Her nipples are hard as she tugs and rubs them. You move closer until your knees are just a couple of inches away from the foot of the bed. Her hands move toward her pussy, opening herself slowly, giving you the perfect view. You can see her pussy muscles clench -- looking for something to fill it up. Which won't be a problem since your dick is tenting in your boxers.

You unbutton your shirt slowly. Starting with the wrists then the shirt itself. She has a dark look in her eyes as she watches you undress. She likes the show. You take off your undershirt and let it fall to the floor. The only thing left is your pants. Since she already unbuttoned them you slide them down along with your boxers and socks. You stand there so the tension can build. Also, you're thinking of exactly how do you want to fuck her. And then you get an idea.

You motion for her to come closer and she does. You pull the belt from your pants and hold it in your hand. Her eyes bulge as her breathing picks up. She probably thinks you're gonna spank her but you grab her wrists and buckle them together. With her hands bound, you gently push her down onto the bed.

"Stay," you instruct her. She nods her head as you examine her body. She goes flush as the anticipation mounts. You aren't gone long as you come back to the room. She's in the same spot you left her in.

"Good girl." She moans at the praise. Her scent sweeps through the room. She's eager to please you. Your Alpha nature wants to ravage her right now, but you refrain. Instead, you sit down beside her. She's on her side looking at you expectantly. You caress her legs up and down and she flinches.

"Your hands are cold Daddy." Her voice is hushed and small. It's quite cute.

"Oh, that's because of this," you reach for the bowl of ice that is conveniently placed out of her view.

"I want to see how good your self-control is." You open up an ice cream bar and signal for her to open her mouth. She does with confusion etched in her face. You guide the bar further into her mouth. Chocolate and vanilla coat her lips as you take the bar and bite some of the chocolate off. With the exposed vanilla you place it on her shoulder blade. She immediately flinches.

"So, your self-control needs work. Don't worry we'll fix that."

You take a small ice cube from the bowl and pop it into your mouth. You move her body so her legs are open. She starts to breathe deeply as she begins to figure out what you mean. You take the slightly melted ice cube from your mouth and insert it inside of her.

"Yuta! Fuck! It's cold! Take it out! Please!" She winces with her eyes wide and pleading. You shake your head no. She whines as she attempts to push it out, but you close her legs and hold them there.

"So, this is called Temperature Play and the game is simple. You need to stay still as I eat this ice cream bar. If you flinch, I put another ice cube inside of you. Got it?"

You grin at her unfortunate set of circumstances. She nods in understanding, tears threatening to spring from her eyes. You lick more of the ice cream which is now quickly melting. You guide the bar over her as she watches some droplets hit her hip. She sucks in her breath but doesn't move. You move the bar further up. The droplets hit her ribcage and slide down her belly. This time she moans at the sensation but remains still.

"That's it. You're doing well babe. Brace yourself now."

You turn her so she's lying on her back. Her nipples are hard and she sporting goosebumps. You use the bar to paint her breasts in ice cream before dragging it over her nipples. She manages to stay calm for both, but when you lick everything and take her nipples into your semi-warm mouth she moves.

"So close baby."

You take another ice cube and put it in your mouth before placing it inside of her. Her toes curl as you push her legs close again. She whimpers as the water and her own juices mix together and trail down her thigh.

"You embarrassed baby?" She nods her head unable to answer. You grin on the inside.

"Don't be. I love it," you move some loose strands out of her face.

_Mission complete_.

Seeing her come undone and left an absolute mess makes you feel so powerful. She's the strongest Omega you've ever known in both mind and spirit. But in the bedroom, she switches to a partner who likes to be pushed out of her comfort zone.

There isn't much of the ice cream left so you go to your second favorite spot on her body. You take the remainder of the ice cream and smear it on her neck. She stays still but she's shivering somewhat. You could say that it counts as a movement but she's trying her best despite how vulnerable she is feeling. So you let her off the hook. You lick the spot and nip her mark.

"Alpha." Her voice goes up an octave. You drag your fingertips over her body. She trembles as moans and whines escape from her.

"What is it, Omega?" You lightly tap the hood of her pussy before ghosting over her clit with your fingers.

"I want- mmm fuck." She struggles to finish her sentence. You want to laugh at how cute it is but you hold it in.

"What do you want?" You trail over her stomach watching her tremble further to the stimulation.

"Please. Make love to me." She looks so innocent. A far cry from the woman who sucked you off and swallowed your cum not too long ago.

"Love? Hmm, I don't know. You sure you want that? My love is hard baby," you answer directly in her ear. Your voice taking an edge that only occurs when an Alpha is exerting his or her dominance.

"Yes. Oh God, _please_. I can't- please I want you inside of me Daddy."

Her voice is dripping in want as is her pussy. Her inner thighs are shiny with her juices and the water that has melted inside of her. You growl near her ear as you lick her mark. The smell of her slick hits your nose and you know that you're done playing with her. You turn her body back to its side as you enter her. She gasps at the sudden warm intrusion. From this position, you can easily play with her clit and tits as you thrust into her at a slow and strong pace. Her eyes are tightly shut as you fuck her.

_Fuck, she sounds so good. _

_Her pussy is wet as fuck. _

_And her being bound is even sexier._

Her body bounces as you push her leg further up, allowing you deeper entry.

"Oh yes, that's it right there. I'm getting close. Oh shit!" Her moans get louder as she uses her bottom leg to match your thrusts.

_That's right. You fucking love this shit._

"This body is mine. You understand?" You start to speed up as her voice gets higher.

"Yes -- Alpha." She responds immediately biting her lip as she clenches around your dick.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She can't grab anything so she hides her face by bringing her arms up. You quickly move them down so you can see her.

"You trust Alpha right?" You are going faster and faster -- your own orgasm getting closer to the surface.

"Yes! Yes! I do. Fuck!" She shouts as her moans flood your ears.

You use your fingertips to put pressure around her neck, squeezing just a bit so that her air is slightly blocked. Her moans come out distorted as she cums. You pump into her until you cum inside of her, your mind going blank as the feeling of release washes over you. She quivers as she rides out her orgasm.

"Shit- Yuta. That was- intense." Her voice comes out one half breathy the other half moan.

_I love it when she sounds like that_.

"I'm starting to regret telling you things I wanted to try," she smiles at you lazily as she raises her hands to be released from your belt. You playfully smack her ass and squeeze it, before placing a sloppy kiss on it.

"That, baby, was just the beginning. Alpha is always gonna take care of you." You unbuckle the belt and kiss her wrists softly.

No matter what babe. Alpha’s got you.


	2. Chapter 2

You sit nervously in the waiting area as the meeting between HR, Taehyung Kim, Natalie, and your Omega commences. You know she’s capable of handling herself. She’s a fighter and it’s one of the many things you love about her. However, the bond the two of you share works almost too well. You can feel that she’s getting more and more agitated, which isn’t surprising because you are barely keeping your anger in check. The idea that Taehyung is in that room with her makes every part of your skin vibrate in anger. This “man” used his position to get what he wanted, Natalie didn’t even see that she had walked into a tiger's den until it was too late. A click of the door makes your eyes shift towards the sound. 

_ Fucking cocksucker, _you think to yourself as Taehyung exits the room.

Taehyung’s face is tinted red with rage. He’s trying to keep it below the surface but you can feel it. Now, being completely unsuppressed you can easily notice the moods of the Alphas and Omegas around you. You stay seated as he continues his stride. You breathe in and out deeply, in the hopes it will quell your natural instincts. 

It doesn’t.

Taehyung stops near your chair. You move your eyes first, before moving your head to meet his gaze. You know you should put on a poker face but you really hate this guy. Undermining your girl, taking advantage of Natalie and God only knows how many more. He is the worst type of person, so whatever HR decided was his punishment still won’t be enough to sate your desires. He catches your vibe before a nasty smirk crosses his face.

“And here I was thinking that frigid bitch didn’t put out. I guess I wasn’t young enough for her.” Your blood is pumping in your ears as you quietly get up from your seat and stand directly in his face. In terms of height, there is only an inch of difference between you. Him, being the taller of you two. That fact does nothing to stop your fist from balling up and flexing repeatedly and a low rumble leaves your throat. You’re not the type to start a fight. It’s what Alphas are known for and you try your best to be more than your status. But right here and right now, you never wanted to knock somebody out as much as you do right now.

“I’m not sure who you are referring to, but maybe that person can smell an asshole a mile away and that’s why they didn’t put out,” you growl out as more of your nature peaks through. Taehyung studies your face before his eyes move away from your face to something behind you. 

He sucks his teeth before looking back at you. “Enjoy your time here with that Omega bitch. It won’t last.” He narrows his dark eyes at you. 

  
“You seem to know a lot about bitches, is that because you are one?” You cock your head to the side while raising your eyebrow. 

“Mr. Kim, this way please.” Taehyung attempts to move closer but security comes between you two before it can escalate further. Quickly removing him from the waiting area.

“Mr. Nakamoto, we’re ready for you now.” You turn to see a woman holding the door for you to enter. You quickly move to the door, passing Natalie as she exits. She smiles shyly at you as she continues walking on. As you enter the room you are immediately filled with a sense of calm in her presence. It helps quell the anger you feel inside of you. You discreetly breathe her in but are disappointed when all you get is a flowery scent. 

_ She’s wearing perfume, _ you think somberly. Its not that it smells bad, in fact, its quite pleasant. But its still not her_. _

You sit in the empty seat beside her. Careful not to show any real emotion, even though you can feel how happy she is to have you next to her.

“You’re keeping us busy today,” the head of HR chuckles.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. However, this is something that needs to be known and I would rather it come directly from the horse's mouth,” she states with confidence and honesty.

“You’re mates aren’t you?” The male raises an inquisitive eyebrow. You suck in a quick breath at his spot on guess.

“How’d you know?” Her voice is quieter now. Clearly just as taken aback as you are. 

“Body language. He’s stiff around you like he’s being conscious of his movements and you leaned ever so slightly in his direction.” You give her a small smile that she returns, you hold your hand for her to take. 

“Yes, we are mates.” She squeezes your hand sending a subtle surge through your body. “Not just that--we are fated mates. Neither of us could have planned for this, but we couldn’t help it. I assure you that this doesn’t change my commitment to the company. I will do whatever is asked of me.” You can feel her heartbeat as you continue to hold each other’s hands. 

“What about you, Mr. Nakamoto?” You think you hear some amusement in her voice but you still don’t want to chance it.

“I’m really happy at this company. I would like the opportunity to grow but if it’s a problem, I will leave on my accord. She’s worked too hard for this to be taken from her.” You rub circles on her hand with her thumb.

“I agree completely with you, Yuta. She has worked quite hard for the company and despite the added stress of finding a mate, she managed to uphold her duties with grace and professionalism. As have you. So we’ll just leave things as they are.” The others shake their heads in solidarity. 

“There is just one more thing,” she adds, hoping they will still be agreeable. 

“We’re pregnant.” Her smile is sheepish under their gazes. The head of HR laughs in disbelief.

“To be young, am I right?” he says to his colleagues.

“Indeed. How far are you?” The women are looking at her intently.

“Two months.” You switch positions so you can interlock your fingers.

“You really are something else aren’t you, President?” 

She shrugs her shoulders not really having an answer. 

“We’ll make a formal announcement on the work website. Now, if there is anything else we’ll conclude this meeting.”

  
  


Once the news broke the rest of the day consisted of people coming up to you and congratulating you and your relationship. Many guys giving you somewhat cheeky remarks in regards of you being with the boss. But you shake it off because none of that matters now. What matters is the fact you won’t have to hide anymore. You can love her without any restrictions.

* * *

** _A FEW DAYS LATER_ **

“Hello, Mommies and Daddies. Welcome to Lamaze Class. My name is Tanya, and that’s my assistant Luke, and we are all here so you can have a safe labor. Nothing is ever foolproof, but Lamaze has been shown to help many mothers through difficult labors. Now, let's all get acquainted with each other.” The cheerful woman points to the first couple as they introduce themselves to the rest of the class. There are a total of six couples, including you two. Everyone is sitting on a giant bouncy ball. She bounces a little as she listens intently to everyone’s name. Your eyes unintentionally drop to her chest which moves in turn. You quickly recover though, and you both introduce yourselves as the instructor takes over again.

For the next 90 minutes, you learn how to help her. You practice breathing with her, the best positions to be in while giving birth, and exercises she can do to help strengthen her body. When we found out about the baby, she took the initiative to go to the gym more. She even made friends with an Omega and a human woman who is due around the same time as her. The class finishes up, and you can’t help but feel good. You’re gonna be a Dad, and you owe it all to her.

“Baby, I don’t wanna go home yet.” She says buckling her seatbelt.

“Okay, I know where we can go.” You change directions, knowing exactly where you want to take her. She stares out the window humming to herself. You’re not practically familiar with the song. You drive to a park hoping that she’ll like it. Her face breaks into a smile as she looks at you. You help her out of the car and walk to a nearby bench that faces a playground. There are a handful of supervised children with their parents and guardians.

“I can’t wait to meet him or her,” you answer honestly. She leans further into you--love and warmth emanating from her.

“Me too.” Her hand touches her belly as you place your hand over hers. “Its moving,” she tells you with a smile. You can’t feel it but the idea that it is, still brings you joy. Time slips away as you people watch and have pleasant conversations on various topics. Its dusk when you realize how long you’ve been talking.

“I’m hungry,” she proclaims.

“Whaddya’ wanna eat?” You wait for her answer as you watch a devious look come across her face.

“I’m not hungry for food, Alpha. At least not yet.” Her voice takes a more sultry tone as the energy between you two shifts. You can smell her scent getting more prominent, and it takes a lot of self-restraint not to kiss her. Instead, you grab her and lead her back to the car. You know this park quite well and at night there are very few people who walk around.

  
  


You drive further into the park finding a secluded spot, and you turn off the engine. You unbuckle your seatbelt, and she follows suit. Her hands are resting on her lap--fingers twirling slowly.

“My mom told me to be wary of bad boys like you.” Her voice comes out so innocently as she avoids your gaze.

_ She wants to play. Well then. _

“Oh? What did she say about boys like me?” You lean a little closer towards her, causing her to shift away further.

“She said boys only want one thing. And once they get it their gone like the wind. Are you a bad boy Yuta?” Her eyes meet yours — a fire burning underneath them.

“It depends on who you ask. I can be bad, but I can also be perfectly good. Although, I’m not really sure which is the better version of me.” You take her hand and kiss her knuckles. Her breath leaves her in a quiet gasp.

“Yuta. I can see your- thingy.” Her cheeks turn red as she continues to play this innocent character.

“Oh. I’m sorry about that. Its just, you make me feel warm all over baby.” You lean closer as you grab her neck and kiss her jawline.

“I feel warm too. If I- let you touch me you won’t tell anyone, will you? My parents would kill me if they found out I was with you.” You smile at her mischievously.

“I’m not the kiss and tell type.” You trail kisses down her neck slowly--enjoying the increase in her smell.

“I bet you say that to all the Omegas,” she breathes out huskily. Her legs are parting subconsciously.

“No, baby. You are one of a kind.” You kiss her lips, and she kisses back. You have to admit that this scenario is quite appealing. You often wonder what would she had been like as a teenager. You imagine it wouldn’t be too different than who she is now, except for the sex. You imagine what she would’ve looked like in a school uniform. Those first touches above the clothes, when she let a guy touch her boobs and her clit. Fuck, if you could go back in time to find her then. 

_ I’ll have to ask her if she wore a uniform because if so, we are absolutely gonna do that. _

“You won’t think I’m a slut or easy?” Her voice is changing in pitch once more.

“The only thing I’m thinking about is making you my girl.” Your hands caress her breasts, and she moans at the feeling.

“No one’s touched me like this before.” She leans forward giving you more access to her chest.

“Of course, you’re a good girl. That’s why I like you.” The praise makes her hum in appreciation. You find her nipples through her bra and rub them. You can smell the slick building from her.

“Oh, Yuta. I’m ready.” Her voice takes on a sexy tone as she pushes you back somewhat. She pulls off her workout shirt. Her breasts look delicious in her sports bra. She looks at you as she unhooks the bra from the front. You can’t help but stare at her intensely. She has a shy expression on her face that makes you want to fuck her to oblivion.

“Come here, beautiful.” You push your seat back halfway so she can climb on top of your lap. Your bulge is pressing against her. You move your hips forward slightly. A moan escapes from her as her hands grip the car seat. 

You take her nipples into your mouth. You rub, nibble and suck them enjoying the sound effects you stir from her.

“Babe, I want you inside me.” You release her nipples, kissing her breasts one last time before reaching for your sweats and pulling out your dick.

“Its so big. I’m not sure it’ll fit.” She bites her bottom lip enticingly. You chuckle at her.

“I’ll go easy on you.” Your hands squeeze her ass, smacking it a few times. She reacts to each swat with a jerk. You pull down her grey leggings halfway, so you have access to her pussy. You are pleased to see that she’s moist- her panties are coated with her juices.

“Ready baby?” You raise your head to hers, and she nods yes. You rub your dick on her clit and lips before guiding it inside of her. Her body naturally moves upwards before you guide her back down.

“Oh, yes. That’s- perfect,” she moans out. You pump into her at a steady pace — both of you moaning softly at the feeling of being joined together.

“Baby, touch yourself while I fuck you,” you order, thankful that your voice is stronger than how you feel. Between the location, her scent, her warm and wet pussy, and the fact you’re in your car. You are ready to burst.

_ Not before her, _you think to yourself.

Her hips swirl in a circle as she plays with herself, she’s saying your name over and over. The Alpha inside of you lives for it. She has this way of making you feel like you’re the King of the world, and she’s your Queen. Your beautiful, intelligent, seductive, and passionate Queen. She wraps her arms around the back of the chair and takes charge of riding you.

_Fuck. Its always harder when she sets the pace of the rhythm._ _But holy hell does she look magnificent while doing it._ You think as you watch her get more and more into it.

Now that she’s closer you kiss and lick her mark, observing as she becomes more and more undone as the minutes’ tick by. You know you’ve been at it for a while because the windows are cloudy with the heat you two are making. You also have sweat beads across your foreheads.

“God, you feel so good inside me,” She speaks into your ear, moaning every time she comes back down.

_ Why does she have to sound so good? _She continues her movement until a thought comes into your head.

“Hold up a second babe.” You try to slow her down, but she shakes her head.

“No, baby I’m right there. Please, let me finish,” she breathes out the statement, and for a second you almost toss out your idea.

“I promise it’ll be worth it.” She whines in your ear as she slows down. You open the car door and motion for her to step out of the car.

“No way. Someone could see, or I could get bitten by a snake.” Her body breaks into goosebumps as the fresh air hits her overly warm skin.

“Come on, baby. Can you do it for me? Just this once?” You kiss her throat while dragging your fingertips up her arm. She trembles at the feeling.

“Okay.” She slowly gets up and exits out of the car. You miss the warmth her pussy gave you, but you have no intention for the two of you to be separated for very long. She’s standing near the rearview mirror hands covering her chest. You get out of the car, grabbing your hoodie. You place the hoodie on the hood of the car and turn your attention back to her. The expression on her face shows she worried, but there’s still a haze over her eyes that shows she’s turned on. 

You move in front of her and pick her up, placing her on the hood of the car. She naturally twists to her side. You pull down her leggings once more, taking notice of the shiny coat between her upper thighs. The stretchy fabric and her sneakers slightly bind her legs.

“Thank you for trusting me, baby.” You take your two fingers and plunge them inside of her grinning wildly at the expression she gives you.

“Still wet for me? Good girl.” She bites her bottom lip as you enter her. Her nipples are hard from the breeze. Your thumb puts pressure on her clit while the other hand squeezes her breast. Soon her look of worry is replaced with satisfaction. You feel her clenching around you.

_ Good, she’s getting close. _

Her moans are getting louder as she meets your thrusts. You can’t help but notice that your hoodie is getting coated with her slick. _ Might not wash this for a while, _you think evilly to yourself. You don’t know what it is, but she brings the dirtiest parts of you out.

“Mmmm, baby. Don’t stop. Don’t stop!” She bites her index finger as her voice gets higher. Its an involuntary move but damn does she make it look sexy.

“Cum for Alpha, baby. Cum on my dick,” you breathe out as she moans and whines under you. A slew of curse words and moans leave her as she seizes up clenching your dick tightly. With her taken care of you slam into her faster.

“Oh, God. Yes, Alpha! Yes! Fuck your dirty little Omega.” Her eyes meet yours and its probably the sexiest thing she’s said to you thus far.

“That’s right. My Omega. Mine!” You growl out as you empty yourself inside of her- spasming as you do. You pull out of her and help her down. Some of your semen escapes from her and drops to the ground- causing her to give you a sheepish grin. She pulls up her pants and quickly gets back into the car, you follow suit.

“Woman, you are gonna’ be the death of me.” She giggles as she reaches over and rubs your neck affectionately. You reverse the car and cautiously leave the park now, that its somewhat late you need to get some food quickly.

“What do you feel like eating?” Her eyes light up at the question as she smirks.

“Food Omega. I’m not on the menu,” you reply, sternly. She pouts, crossing her arms and huffing cutely.

“I want a burger, onion rings and a milkshake.” She smiles at her order.

“No. We’re not getting that.” Her smile falls immediately.

“Aww, but why?” She whines like a fussy two-year-old.

“Recent studies have shown a link between fried foods and gestational diabetes. An almost 88% higher chance for women who eat fried food once a week.” Unbeknownst to her, you’ve been reading up on countless books, articles, and medical journals. You didn’t pay as much attention as you probably should have when you took sex ed in high school, but you were making up for it now.

“But its what I want. Please, Alpha just this once.” Her eyes enlarge and soften. The expression is something close to Puss-in-Boots.

“I know its what you want. But its not good for you,” you sigh. This was one of the hard parts of being mated. Alphas are at their most content when their partner is happy. You can feel the disappointment as her greasy food order vanishes before her eyes. She’s been pretty good with sticking to the diet but now and then you have to remind why she can’t have whatever her stomach desires.

“How about some salmon? You like salmon.” You try your best to win her over, while you place the order from your phone to pick-up at the restaurant.

“I don’t want stupid salmon.” _ Great, now she decides to be a brat. _ “I’ll tell you what. You eat the salmon, and you can have a froyo. I know a place that makes it so good you can’t even tell its yogurt.” She thinks silently to herself.

“Are you lying to me? Because you really shouldn’t lie about food. Food is life.” You look through the corner of your eye and see her staring at you intensely. _ Jeez, psychopath. _

“I swear I’m telling the truth.” You laugh at her intensity. She rolls her eyes and looks out of the window, then looks back at you. You pretend not to notice her movements. She moves the seat belt strap behind her back and leans forward, so her head is in your lap. Her hand dives under your sweats and fishes out your soft cock quickly.

“Not now babe, I’m driving. Plus, I won’t be able to get it up right now,” you state honestly in the hopes she will not proceed with the apparent thought she has in her head.

“You sure about that?” She counters. Before you can even respond, her warm mouth engulfs your manhood. You wiggle in your seat as she pumps your slowly hardening dick.

_ Fucking traitor. _

“Seems to me like it wants round two. I told you I wanted beef and I get what I want. One way or another.” She licks you up and down before taking you whole once more- and try as you may, you can feel yourself getting stiffer and thicker as she sucks you off--humming every so often to add more stimulation. She lets go once more jerking you off with her hand.

“Told you so,” she teases as she goes back to what she was doing, knowing that there really isn’t anything you can do to stop her. You want to watch her because she’s especially sloppy with this blowjob. 

Deep-throating, spitting, licking and lapping up your dick. Your grip tightens around the steering wheel, to the point your knuckles are turning white. After a few minutes of trying to keep your hands to yourself, one hand drops to her head so you can take control of it.

“God, fuck. Like that dick in your mouth?” You thrust upwards as she makes a gurgling noise. She lets go for a second to answer.

“Yes, Alpha. Mmmm.” She dives her head back, going faster. You’re a few blocks away from the restaurant as you feel yourself getting closer to pop.

“You’re gonna swallow all of it.” You grip her head tighter as she moans on your cock. You push yourself until you feel the back of her throat, holding her head there as your semen shoots down her throat. Her hands grip your leg reflexively as she tries to relax her throat. You finish coating her, letting her head go. She gets up slowly and moves back to her seat.

“Lemme see,” you command. She opens her mouth and shows you her empty mouth.

“Good girl.” She smiles at you while taking a napkin from the glove compartment and wiping her mouth of excess spit. The rest of the night is uneventful with the two of you eating at your house and going straight to sleep.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


** _THE NEXT DAY_ **

After finishing your work week, you both decide to chill at her place and watch some anime.

“I have to give credit to Naruto. He is so forgiving even when people do him wrong. Lee’s still my favorite, though.” You’re having a hard time concentrating on the show as she smells luscious to you. You pick her up and put her in your lap, and she giggles at the action.

“You’re getting so plump. It makes me want to devour you,” you grip her body tightly, and she leans in closer to you. You move to her mark and bite on it. She gasps as she gives in to the sensation.

“Al- pha-.”

_ Fuck she feels good._

You continue to kiss and bite her, as her moans get louder. Her scent is picking up and its driving you crazy.

_ Shit, she’s making me hot._ As the thought leaves you, your heart fills with instant dread.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Was it the food? You’re not allergic to anything, are you?” There is a real concern in her voice, but the only thing you can think about is putting space between you two as fast as possible. You leave to go to her bathroom and lock the door. You splash some cold water on your face as your body temperature heats up rapidly. Even in the bathroom, there’s no respite for you. All of her products invade your nose. Her shower gel, her lotions, even her god damn hamper serve as catalysts to your worsening condition.

“Babe, can you let me in?” Her voice comes out softly. She knows what’s happening to you. You rest your forehead against the door knowing she’s right there on the other side.

“Alpha. Please. Let me help you.” The more she speaks, the harder your member gets. Its like having the world’s worst mosquito bite. Your skin is crawling as you slam your fist against the wall.

“Alpha, you’re scaring me. Just talk to me please.”

** _Take her and fuck her. What are you waiting for?!_ **

This dark thought- which screams of Alpha, comes so fast that it scares the shit out of you. Finally, you recover enough to answer her.

“I- I’ve never had a full-blown rut, Omega. I don’t know what I’m like. I could hurt you--or the baby. I couldn’t forgive myself if I did. If you call my friend Taeyong he’s-- he’s a Beta. He can help me get home. And--and ride it out.” You can feel that dark part of you clawing its way up.

“No. I’m here. My body is here for you. It--I want you, too! Please. Please fuck me.” Her plea sends your mind and body into a real crisis as you weigh the pros and cons of your next move.

** _She’s our mate. She wants it just as bad as us._ **

_ But we could hurt them. _

** _We won’t; she’s tough, and she was built for this. She can handle it._ **

You can feel her moving away- as her scent starts to lessen. You run your fingers through your hair in frustration before you give in to what your body wants. You open the door and see her standing completely still. Her arousal like a siren’s song to an unfortunate fisherman, the heat beats down on you so hard that you rip your shirt off to get some relief. As you walk closer to her, you look at her closer than you ever did before. Its like seeing her through different eyes.

Her legs are on full display since all she has on is an undershirt and panties. Her hips are jutting out more, and her back shows that she’s sweating, despite it being chilly in the apartment. Her ass is slightly bigger than when you first met, a fact that is quickly confirmed since more of her ass is peeking from her cheeky panties.

** _Her ass will be good and red once we’re done._ ** Your cock twitches at the thought. 

Finally, you’re standing right behind her. Her breathing is shaky while yours is steady. You turn her around and observe her further. She already has her neck presented to you. You lean in and kiss her, noting how her body trembles at the closeness. Its making your instincts beat against your chest as you try your best to remain in control.

“Omega. If at any point I hurt you. Fight back. Do you understand?” For the first time, you use your Alpha voice. You never did it before, but you needed to be sure that she would think of herself first.

“Yes,” she says quietly.

“Yes, what?” You bring her head up so you can look her in the eyes. Her pupils dilate as her instincts kick in.

“Yes, Alpha.”

** _Now, lets have some fun._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said there was gonna be lots and lots of sex...*smiles evilly*  
Next chapter is a smutgasbord.  
See what I did there?  
I- I said smutgasbord... b- because, there's gonna be a lot of smut.  
*coughs awkwardly* I'll stop now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! So! What better way to celebrate then to give you the full rut scene. For your reading pleasure. Enjoy my flamies. Oh side note. I saw KARD in Philly this past weekend and BM said Happy early birthday to me. Lowkey I still don't know if I'm breathing.
> 
> But anywho, enjoy and lastly, Happy almost Birthdays to our Savage Shiba Puppy Prince Yuta and our little bowl of happiness Sicheng.
> 
> PS HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATEEZ! Ya'll didn't think I forgot about them now did ya'?

** _Now, let's have some fun._ **

You push her until her back is up against the wall. Her chest rising and falling, taunting your most primal desires. You reach out and squeeze her breasts and nipples. Wet spots emerge on her shirt over her tender nipples.

_ She has milk now, _you think to yourself.

In a sudden motion, you rip her shirt. She gasps as she stares at you. You move to taste this liquid. As you suck on her nipples her legs rub against each other as she creates friction for herself. Your heightened senses let you savor the light taste of her milk. You kiss her collarbone, lick her neck and bite your mate mark. All of it turning her into putty in your hands. You kiss her passionately, nipping her lips intermittently. She remains complacent as you exert your dominance over her. 

You get on your knees and bring your nose to her temporarily covered pussy. Her cotton panties are dark with her slick. You take a deep breath as you inhale the scent that drives you wild. You use the tip of your nose to poke at her clit, forcing out a small giggle from her and a growl from you. You can’t wait any longer. Moving the panties out of your way you shove your fingers inside of her and savor the moan she lets out. Your hand wraps around her thigh while she hooks her leg over your shoulder. Your tongue explores the folds of her pussy. Her hands run through your hair as she adjusts your head’s position. You stick one more finger inside of her. Now, with three fingers inside of her, you increase the speed and pressure.

“Yes, yes that’s it. Fuck.” Her breath quickens as you methodically lick her clit up and down. Her legs are shaking as she struggles with the sensations you are giving her. You feel her tighten around your fingers as she moans loudly. Her body hunches over as her orgasm hits her. You place her leg down making sure she’s steady before lifting her up into your arms bridal style. Her head is near your chest as you make your way down her hallway. You feel her tongue dart out and lick your nipple quickly making it cold and hard. You look down at her and are taken aback from the expression on her face. Her face looks so young and tentative you can’t help but hold her even tighter. Your overprotective instincts are kicking in overtime as her frame appears smaller in your hands.

_ She’s so beautiful. _

You kiss her forehead as she mewls at your affection. You enter her bedroom and gently place her on her bed. Her legs close shut causing a growl to come out of you without warning. She whimpers as she opens them back up. Interestingly enough, you notice that her smell is taking a different scent. There’s the ever-present arousal that drives you mad but under it, there’s timidness. It’s turning you on in a very big way. You take some of her slick and pump yourself, completely entranced by this woman. You can’t help but stare at her. Not when you can remember what it was like when you first saw her. She looked so fucking good, and so out of your league. You never thought in a million years you would be mated to her. But alas, here she is, mated to you, carrying your baby and offering her body to help you through your rut. 

Her skin is turning red from your intense gaze so you stop pumping and wait. She moves forward and wraps her mouth around your member. Her skill when it comes to blowjobs is above anyone else that you’ve slept with. You don’t know if it’s just because she’s your mate, and has a sixth sense on how to please you or her extra years of experience gives her an advantage, but she is hands down the best. Even now, you are forcing your cock as far as it can go and she just takes it. You want to keep face fucking her but you know what you really want is lower. You let her head go as she coughs. There’s spit and pre-cum all over her mouth and the excitement it brings is otherworldly. You quickly turn her around and fill up her holes. One finger in her butt, and your cock in her cunt. 

“Yuta,” she cries out. She only resists for a moment before she is meeting your thrusts. You lean over her snapping your hips with all the power you have. You nip her shoulders leaving marks in their wake. You remove your finger so you can smack her ass. Even with a pillow covering her mouth you can clearly hear her cursing. You smack each cheek repeatedly until you feel her go stiff. Her upper body shoots up as she screams out “Alpha! Cum with me! Please cum in my pussy.” You don’t need to hear anything else as you push her all the way down so her ass is up. You pound into her so strongly that the bed is banging against the wall. 

You feel the familiar swell as you cum hard and deep inside of her. Under you, you feel her slick slide down your ball sack. You can see wet marks on her pillow from where her mouth is. You kiss her spine multiple times as she inhales and exhales quietly. You are surprised when your swelling goes down quickly, then you realize you’re right back up again. She seems to notice it as well because she brings her upper body back up in the doggy position. She looks over her shoulder and gives you a nod. Your dick twitches inside of her as the reality of the situation really hits you.

This rut is just beginning. 

As much as you love fucking her from behind, this time you want to see her face. So you pull out, causing her to whine at the loss of your member. You shush her playfully as you grab her hip and turn her on her back. Your eyes drift over her naked body. Her face has a beautiful blush, and her body has a matching hue. You take her legs and pull her closer, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. She bites her lower lip as she spreads her wet lips for you. You take your dick and rub it slowly against her clit. She moans continuously as you do this for several minutes. She lets go of her lips so she can play with her nipples as you continue playing with her clit.

“Please, Alpha. Put it in! I need it!” She pleads with her eyes before closing them in slight frustration. You take the opportunity while she’s not looking to dive right back in. She takes in a breath of surprise as you start to fuck her. It’s a steady pace for the moment. You remain in control but you know your real instincts will kick in eventually. You focus on her breathing. Each push from you makes her moan. She surprises you when she hooks her hands underneath her legs, allowing you even more room to go deeper. Since she’s clearly enjoying this you place your hands under her knees and continue to fuck her. The steady sound of her moans, the bed shifting and you grunting over her fill the room. 

“Oh, yes that’s it. That’s perfect Alpha. _ Shit _ !” She looks at you and you can feel the connection between both of you. It's much more than the physical for you. You are taking in every minute of this experience with her. When she was in her heat you blanked out. You were so caught up in her smell, and her body that your mind went on autopilot. The only signal coming through to your brain was claim her, knot her, love her. This time it's almost like you are hyper-aware. Everything is in laser focus. You’ve never been this dialed-in before. 

Things you didn’t notice before are blatantly obvious to you now. Like the way she bites her lips. It's not just a normal biting of the lips. She takes a breath, and little by little sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and her top teeth latch on, making her lips change color before she slowly lets go and licks the spot her teeth were on. Her hands wrap themselves in the sheets in tight fists. When she opens her eyes to look at you she gets self-conscious and looks away making you smirk. When she lets go of the sheet, she bites her index finger as your dick easily pokes the side of her pussy. You’ve never given too much thought about the shape of your penis but now, you thank God for the curve in your dick. 

“Alpha, I wanna touch you,” she says while making grabby hands towards you. However, you don’t want to lean over further and place your weight on her. You shake your head no as you continue with the pace you’ve set.

“Please?” She begs while her lips pout sexily towards you. You blow out a quick air of annoyance. You know its not her fault. Your rut is doing things to her personality just as much as it’s doing to you. 

“Okay, but you gotta cum first,” you instruct her. Taking your thumb and pressing it on her clit, she wiggles as her back lifts somewhat from the bed. You do short, quick thrusts as you move your thumb in circles. Her breathing is becoming shallow as her voice gets louder. She grabs the wrist that is preoccupied with her clit, the wrist at the source of her wild pleasure. Her grip tightens as she moves in quick jerks. You feel the buildup of wetness around you. A clear indicator that she just came. 

You pull out of her wet hole and sit beside her splayed out form. When she looks at you, you make a gesture with your head indicating she needs to get up. She nods her head and gets up, using your shoulder to keep herself steady. She stands in front of you, her hands resting lazily on your shoulders before leaning in and kissing her mate mark. You massage her thighs and suck on her nipples. She reacts by using her teeth to graze over the mark. Your body is getting hotter as you move your head up to kiss her. With her standing directly in front of you, it makes your hands roam all over her body. You bask in her natural glow. 

_ So this is what they mean when they say ‘You’re glowing’, _ you smile inwardly as your head rests in between her breasts. 

You listen to her heartbeat. It’s beating fast and strong. It's the beat your soul marches to now. You drag your hands up and down her back watching her eyes slip closed. She lowers herself onto your lap. Her legs wrap around your lower back, while your dick slides back into its favorite place with ease. Her facial expression is one of relief and pleasure. Her hands take the sides of your face and she kisses you. Her tongue swirls around your tongue as her warm breath ghosts over your face. Her arms wrap around your neck. She takes the reigns and moves her hips back and forth. Her moans flood your ears as you busy yourself with licking her neck. Sex has always been something that you enjoyed. But it’s almost like the sex you had with other women was an appetizer. She’s the main course and dessert. 

Your hands latch onto her sides as you start guiding her movements. She follows your lead grasping you tighter than before. Her stomach pokes yours, a reminder that you still have to keep some semblance of control over yourself. You take your hands and place them under her thighs. You make eye contact with her and she just tightens her hold. You thrust upwards over and over, while she moves downward to meet your thrusts. The sound of your thighs slapping against each other makes it hard not to lose yourself. 

“Fuck me harder, Alpha,” she moans silkily in your ear. 

** _Stop holding back! Fuck her up!_ ** The unbidden thought resurfaces clutching your heart and making it hard to breathe. You watch her face. She looks to be in some type of euphoria. She’s absolutely blissful as she continues to follow your lead. 

_ Does it really feel that good to her? _ You can’t be sure but you know you want to see more of it. So, you push upwards further making her take a quick breath. Her eyes pop open to look directly at you. Even though the pace is fast when you look at her eyes, everything seems slower. The only indicator of your true pace is the background noise. 

“I love you, Yuta. _ Oh! _ Fill me up! Knot me again!” She pleads directly in your face. Her words stoke the fire that’s already raging inside of you. You grip her thighs tighter and fuck her harder than before. You pump into her for as long as you can until you swell up and unleash a massive load in her. You throw your head back in ecstasy as she takes the chance to attack your mark. Which adds even more pleasure for you.

“Fuck, I love you girl,” you breathe out as she licks your Adam’s apple before she brings your head down and kisses you softly. She tightens her hold around you. Her chocolate scent is invading your pores as her sweat mixes with yours. You caress her back softly with your fingertips. 

“Mmm, that’s nice,” she states as she smiles against your face. You place lazy kisses on her neck and shoulders. The action makes her purr softly. It's becoming apparent to you that’s she entered subspace. While her hold is tight her eyes are glazed over like she’s out of touch from reality. 

“Hey baby, you’re doing so good. But what would make Alpha happy right now, is if you would come back down now. Come on, you can do it. You’re my special girl,” you whisper softly in her ear.

“I am?” She slowly answers.

“Yes, baby. My special girl. My Omega who is helping take care of me. Alpha still needs you, remember?” You gently nip your mark in the hopes it will strike a nerve, and breakthrough the subspace.

“Alpha- is in- a rut,” she says more so to herself than to you. You nod in agreement.

“We’re not done yet,” she adds, her voice getting stronger.

“No, not yet. But it's getting better. That’s all thanks to you baby. I love you so much.” You take your hands and place them on the sides of her face. Your eyes search hers, hoping she will acknowledge you, and then you see it. She blinks in rapid succession before her eyes look at you instead of through you.

“There she is. That’s a good girl. Thank you for coming back,” you smile sweetly at her rubbing her head gently. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

“Back? Where did I go?” She asks with sincerity and sweetness all wrapped up into one.

“You went to subspace my love.” You feel your knot start to go down, but at least this time it takes a little longer than before.

“Subspace? Really? I don’t- I don’t really remember everything. Is that normal? Am I okay?” Her eyes are wide as she processes this information.

“Yes, you’ll be okay. It just means that after all this is done I’m gonna have to take extra special care of my special girl,” you smile at her giving her a nice warm squeeze on her arms.

“Oh okay. I trust you,” she places her head in the crook of your neck.

“I have to warn you though. Next time I’ll have to use more pain to keep you alert. I don’t want you to slip back into subspace without me being ready for it,” you explain to her. 

“Okay, Daddy,” she responds in a soft melodic tone.

“You be a good girl for Daddy. I’m going to get some water and a warm cloth for you,” you poke her nose with your index finger as she giggles.

_ God damn, she’s so cute. _

“I will,” she adjusts herself so she can lay on her back, completely fine and totally at ease. You move quickly to her kitchen and grab a bottle of water and a straw, then collect a warm cloth.

You spot an energy bar and wolf it down in seconds. You turn to walk away, but then grab two more energy bars, eating the second while holding the third.

* * *

You re-enter the room and take in the sight before you. She’s laying on the bed with her eyes closed, but her legs are propped up and open. A silent invitation to you. She’s ready when you're ready. 

“Here Babe, I need you to eat and drink this,” she sits up and takes the energy bar, eating it swiftly. You place the straw to her lips. She sips gingerly at first but quickly picks up her pace. A quick and loud burp comes from her and she covers her mouth embarrassed.

“Excuse me, Alpha,” she keeps her eyes down while her cheeks turn red.

“Well done, baby. It's better out than in. Besides it was cute,” you pinch her cheek causing her to smile. She pushes the bottle away and lays back down, legs still open. You take the opportunity to slowly wipe her thighs and then her pussy. Her hips move forward as she’s still very much sensitive. Her arms are outstretched on both sides of her body as you continue to clean her up. The act of cleaning her gets your dick hard. 

“Baby, I’m gonna need you now,” you keep your voice low but strong. 

“How do you want me?” She asks while her hands slowly move up and down her torso. She intentionally drags every finger over her nipples causing them to harden. You continue to watch her hands move back and forth. You lick your lips subconsciously as she entices you more and more. You can feel the heat climbing its way back up your spine. 

“Doggy style, baby,” you tell her, squeezing both her thighs tightly until you see your handprints. She reclaims the pillow and turns over. She adjusts the pillow so her ass is at a perfect angle. You move behind her, kissing and leaving hickeys all over thighs. You are rewarded with long drawn out moans. As you continue to kiss her legs, your hand hovers over her right ass cheek, before coming down with force. She takes an audible breath before she hisses at the pain. You massage and kiss the area you just hit softly. When her body relaxes you do it again to the other cheek.

“Shit!” She groans out as the slick starts to coat her lips once again. You spank her three more times on each cheek, making sure to massage each spot and pepper it with kisses. Her body is trembling as you take her slick and coat her asshole. You lean in bringing your tongue to her rim. 

“Oh, oh! Yuta!?” She exclaims in shock. You’ve never eaten her ass before. So you’re not surprised by her reaction. You lick all around her hole for several minutes before you stick two fingers in. It doesn’t take long for you to open her up. Since you’ve been together, you’ve had anal sex on several occasions. 

She’s moaning like crazy as you take your other hand and play with her swollen pussy. When you pull back you can tell she’s ready to take you. You sit on your knees as you line up. You slowly push into her asshole, taking care not to hurt her. She does an amazing job of keeping herself relaxed and still. She even takes her hands and spreads her cheeks further apart so you can go in deeper. When you reach the end you don’t move, giving her a moment to adjust to the feeling. You pull back to make sure she’s ready. Once you see you can move with relative ease you start to fuck her.

“Damn, you feel good, Babe,” you compliment her as drive your dick to the hilt. You move back and forth with some force. Trying to stay in the present and not let your Alpha nature take over. However, she’s so warm and tight, it's taking everything in you to keep it together. But, you quell those emotions and keep the steady pace you’ve set. 

“Yuta, it's so good. I think- you’re gonna make me cum again,” her voice comes out whiny and high-pitched. Her ass is starting to clench you tighter as you keep going, making sure to play with her clit the entire time.

“Oh- _wha_-_ thefuck_! Yu- uhhh!” She practically screams as a warm gush of liquid comes from her pussy. Coating your hand, the sheets below her and some of her pillow. You slow down momentarily as you look at your hand.

“Babe, you just squirted for me!” She looks back at you dumbfounded before you carefully take your dick out of her ass, move the pillow out of the way and swiftly put in her pussy.

“Wait- wait, its sens-. Tingles-” she tries to communicate but you are already fucking her. 

“Almost done, baby. Just a little more. Good girl. Taking care of me like this. I love you,” to her credit she bucks into you as you start to swell. You let her fuck herself as you find her clit once again. The noises she makes are completely different. 

“Its- uh, mmm, happening,” she squirts again as you growl and knot her. Her body goes limp but you hold her carefully, before placing her down beside you. You kiss her head while reveling in the feeling of being nestled in her cavern. Her body is twitching erratically so you wrap your arms and legs around her to still her movements.

“You okay, Omega?” You watch her body language since you can’t see her face fully.

“Mmm, yes baby. I’m just sleepy,” she mumbles. Silence envelopes the space as you softly trace circles up and down her leg.

“I don’t know what I did in my past life that earned me the honor of being your mate, but I am forever grateful. I’ve never felt more alive and happy than I do right here and right now with you. I promise to protect you and our child. My life is yours,” you whisper.

“Hmm? Did you say something?” She asks incoherently.

“Nothing baby, go to sleep. I love you.” You cut out the light as sleep finally takes you.

* * *

A few hours later you feel warmth again, but it's different. It’s wet and humming. It feels good. _ Really fucking_ good. You slowly open your eyes and take in your surroundings. It’s early dawn and there’s a dark blue hue in the room, giving you enough light to make out shapes in the room but not much else. A shift in weight draws you to your legs and the sensation that woke you up.

“Babe?” Your voice is gravelly and low. She removes her mouth and jerks you off slowly.

“Hey baby, I was hoping to get you off before you woke up. I’m sorry,” she explains calmly, before wrapping her mouth around you once more.

“Shit, mmm, you didn’t have too,” you groan out as you feel her tongue flatten on the underside of your cock. Then she hollows out her cheeks giving you a tight hold. You thrust into her mouth without thinking. She chuckles at your eagerness. She reaches up to your chest and drags her nails down your body, before bringing them back up to play with your nipples. You’re not sure how long she was sucking you off in your sleep but you can already tell you want to cum. She releases you from her mouth and carefully maneuvers herself so she’s above you. She proceeds to lower herself down, grabbing your dick and putting it inside of her. Seeing her riding you is easily putting you over the edge.

“Give me your cum. I need it, baby,” she demands. Her words combined with the image of her silhouette moving back and forth in the shrouded bedroom is so erotic. It makes your head spin and your toes curl. She rolls her body so she can give you the most stimulation possible.

“Babe, oh fuck - that- feels- good,” you tell her in between catching your breath. She moves her hips in tight circles and you know you are almost there.

“Yes, that’s it. You gonna cum inside my hungry pussy huh? You fucking like this hot cunt?! Don’t you?!” Her tone is aggressive and sexy as she rides you faster. You're enjoying this role reversal to the point that you are doing your damnedest, not to orgasm. But she’s smart and she knows what you're doing. “Bad boy- mmm- trying- to keep- your cum- to yourself. You’re gonna cum in the next 10 seconds,” she proclaims grinding even harder on your dick. She leans over and nips her mark. Once she does you squeeze her ass tightly, moaning and groaning as you yet again coat her canal. 

“Good boy,’” she whispers in your ear giving you a peck on the neck before sitting back up on your lap.

“I- don’t think I’ve woken up to a blowjob before. That was amazing,” you say while caressing her thighs.

“Well, you were dry humping me in my sleep. I did try to get you to stop, but when I touched you I realized you were hot, so I did what I had to do,” she finishes telling you with a shrug.

“How are you feeling?” She asks with a concerned tone. 

“Much better. Thanks to you,” you hold out your hand and she grabs it. You sit in silence as your knot goes down and she slowly moves off of you and takes her spot on the bed beside you. She gets as close as she can to your torso. Her arms and legs wrap around you like a giant koala. She hums in satisfaction and you pleasantly growl back. You can feel your body returning to its normal temperature. A sense of calm, bliss and happiness settling over you as you hold each other. It takes only minutes before you both go back to sleep.

* * *

It’s hours later when you wake up. You look out the window and see it’s a cloudy day. You rub your eyes getting the cold out of them. Once you’ve done that you turn your attention to the gentle snores of your Omega. Her back is turned to you and the sheet is tangled around her hips and legs. You start to look at her body, examining what your rut did to her last night. The rut lasted for several hours, which isn’t surprising, but given her pregnant state, it’s still a lot. You slowly pull the sheet off of her legs to see the damage. 

You feel a pang of guilt when you see all the marks and bites on her body. Without the help of her heat, the marks will take longer to go away. You sigh quietly, it can’t be helped now. Besides, there’s a part of you that likes the marks. You also notice the numerous stains on the sheets. You want to wash them so she can sleep more comfortably, but she’s so peaceful you don’t want to wake her up. You figure it must be the mixed scents in the sheets keeping her content as she rests. She shifts in the bed onto her back -- her nipples have a slight sheen to them. 

_ Bet this will wake her up. _

You smirk as you lick her nipples softly, recognizing that it’s her milk. Even though you are more or less back to normal, you can’t pass up the chance to play with her as she sleeps. Her lips part and a soft moan leaves her. You watch as her eyes slowly open and her hand touches your head. She chuckles lightly, “Good morning,” she looks at you affectionately.

“Good afternoon,” you reply back.

“Mmm, Yuta come back to sleep,” she mumbles at you.

You release her nipple with an audible pop, propping yourself on your elbows. “I wish I could but we need to get cleaned up and eat something. Then we can relax and sleep,” you chide her.

“No, I’m comfy right here. Lay with me,” she whines giving you a pouty lip.

“Don’t make that face. You know I love that face,” you jokingly warn her. She proceeds to stick her lips out even further and softens her eyes.

“Damn it, that’s cute,” you smile at her. “But we’re still gonna get washed up and change into clean clothes. Besides, I wanna kiss you and I can’t do that when we both have morning breath,” to prove your point you scrunch up your face to indicate her breath stinks.

“You’re such a jerk!” She swats at you half-heartedly while laughing.

“Fine, but you have to carry me,” she informs you. You move off the bed and go to her side. You bend down and pick her up bridal style again. You smile at her but she turns her gaze as her face goes flush.

“What?” You ask her -- she’s piqued your curiosity.

“Nothing, its just- I don’t know. I-, I like it when you carry me,” she admits honestly.

“Well, I like carrying you. So it's a win-win,” you say while moving to the bathroom. Once you’re inside the bathroom you place her down so she is standing in front of the sink.

“Brush your teeth, then start the bath babe, I'll be right back,” you tell her. She gives you a disappointed look.

“Where are you going?” She reaches out for your hand so you can’t leave.

“I just need to do something real quick. I promise just give me five minutes babe. Okay?” You plead with her. 

“Okay.” She lets go of your hand and opens her cabinet grabbing her toothbrush. You go back to her bedroom and strip everything off the bed -- dropping it to the floor. You see that there’s a stain that has seeped into the mattress. 

_ That must’ve happened when she squirted, _ you think back to last night’s events. You find yourself leaning into the mattress and smelling the spot. You jaw clenches as her scent invades your nose reminding you of how hot and sexy it was to see her squirt. You pull back before you make yourself hard. You take the soiled linens from the floor and go to her washing machine. You throw in some laundry pods and set the machine to heavy wash. While you’re there you grab some disinfectant wipes and go back to the bedroom. You wipe at the stains and get the majority out, but you still flip the mattress over so you both can relax on the cleanest side. You go to her dresser and pull out some blue sheets and a new blanket.

“Yuta! Hurry up!” You hear her voice travel down the hallway.

“One more minute, Babe,” you reply. Moving even faster to fix the bed. You place the clean sheets on the bed and open up the blanket. It's not perfect but it’ll do. Lastly, you grab your phone and order some food. Neither one of you will be in a mood to make something. The instinct to stay close is too strong at the moment. 

You go back to the bathroom and see her in pink and gold colored water topped with suds. The room has a smell of cocoa. She turns to look at you as you close the door. 

“Damn. I wish I had my phone to take a picture. You look gorgeous like that,” you explain. You take out your toothbrush from the cabinet, putting toothpaste on it and scrubbing your teeth, back and forth. 

“It's better to live in the moment, though,” she says before signaling for you to come in. You spit out the toothpaste and quickly rinse your mouth out. You carefully step in and place yourself in front of her. Both of your legs wrap around each other. You rest your forehead on hers and smile at her. She blushes before smiling back at you. You follow her movements with your eyes before taking your hand and bringing her in for a long sensual kiss, complete with nibbling, caressing and moaning. You stay in this position for several moments- exchanging kisses and sweet words with one another.

You lift the stopper so the water can drain. You both stand up as she cleans you first. You watch her intently which makes her bashful. She does kiss your chest and your back, but when she gets to your penis, she swallows somewhat before focusing on her task. She gently lifts your cock and washes it and your balls. You get slightly hard as she handles you with care. She rinses you off with her detachable showerhead. 

She hands you her loofah. You can’t help but kiss her body as you make your way up. You kiss her thighs, her pelvis, and her belly.

“Hmm, I love you so much. My Coco-chan,” you say in a low tone. You stand straight up and she turns around so you can wash her back.

“Coco-chan? What’s that supposed to mean?” She laughs softly.

"_Chokorēto. _It means chocolate in Japanese. You’re my chocolate. So I came up with Coco-chan. It's cute. Like you,” you smirk after finishing your explanation.

“I told you, I’m not cute, I’m chic and sexy. So chokorēto huh? Well then, in that case, I’m gonna call you Yuyu, since you’re my big Shiba puppy,” she smiles devilishly at you.

“Add a kun to that and we’re good,” you speak softly into her ear.

“Okay, Yuyu-kun,” she giggles as the term rolls off of her tongue.

“Hmm, I like how you say that Coco. I’d like to hear you say it when I’m deep inside of you one day,” you tell her as you run some water from the showerhead over her body -- taking just a little too much time near her pussy. Her butt begins to poke out and rub against your semi-hard dick as she moans softly. 

“Just relax baby. This is for being such a good girl last night,” you kiss her shoulder and caress her arm. You change the angle of the showerhead and increase the pressure. Her breathing quickly picks up and her moans get louder.

“Did I find it, Babe?” You tease even though you know the answer. She frantically shakes her head yes. You keep your hand where it is as her moans get louder.

“Oh, yes right there. Right there! _ Oh, God_!” You wrap your arm above her stomach keeping her close as she bends slightly over.

“Mmmm, thank you Yuta,” she breathes out as her back leans against your chest. 

“Of course,” you move around so you’re in front of her and quickly get on your knees. She makes a face of alarm.

“Don’t worry. I just want a little taste,” you wink at her. You get close and look at her pussy. Sure enough, its plump and glistening with slick. You stick your tongue out and take one long swipe up. Swirling your tongue on her clit and the folds. Her grip tightens on your shoulders. You hum lowly on her crotch. An audible breath leaves her. You take a few more seconds of tasting her before you stop. When you stand up, her cheeks are red and her eyes hazy. You give her a devilish grin as you step out of the tub, and hand her her towel. She takes it and dries herself and you follow suit. 

You both leave the bathroom and head back to the bedroom, hand in hand. 

“Aww, Yuta you didn’t have to clean up the room on your own. I would’ve helped,” she whines and pouts her lips. She pulls the blanket open and climbs into bed.

“I know, but like I said last night. I’m taking care of you today. That includes clean up,” you get under the blanket as well and move yourself closer to her. She latches onto you spreading her scent all over you. It sates your inner Alpha immediately. You fish out the remote and turn on the tv. 

“Whaddya wanna watch?” She looks up at you thinking quietly.

“Oh, put on HGTV. I want to get some ideas for when we move. Speaking of, do you remember when we see the realtor?” She raises her eyebrows. 

“Yes, yes Coco. It’s saved on my phone, and on my actual calendar at home and at work. I’ll be there and I won’t be late,” you chuckle at her. Your phone rings and you move to check it.

“One-second baby,” you say as you quickly throw on your sweats before going to her front door and grabbing the food. The delivery guy giving you a knowing smirk since your upper body has scratches on it. You shrug your shoulders sheepishly as he walks away. You take the free moment to take the clothes from the washer machine and put them in the dryer. You walk quickly to the bedroom, already missing her presence. 

You hold the food bags up and her eyes light up. You place the bags on the bed and take your sweats back off. She adjusts her position so she is sitting upright against the headrest. You hand her the container along with a fork and some syrup. She opens it up and her face breaks into a giant smile. 

“PANCAKES?! WITH BACON AND EGGS?! You’re really gonna let me eat this?” Her voice changes dramatically, clearly thinking this is a trick. Her eyes squint as she looks at you with an accusatory expression.

“Yes baby, you can have it,” you smile, patting her head.

“But you said I couldn’t have this,” her face goes from accusing to confused.

“I know and I still feel that way. Buuut, you did such a good job last night, I figured one day wouldn’t hurt. Besides, everyone needs a cheat day, and I’m pretty sure we’ve burned enough calories to make up for this meal,” you kiss her cheek and she smiles brightly at you. You can feel her happiness loud and clear. You watch as she reaches for the butter in the bag. She looks at with it in her hand, waiting for you to give her the go-ahead. You nod and she quickly opens it and smears all the butter on each of her three pancakes. The syrup follows closely behind it, creating a sticky pool in her tray. She cuts the pancakes so she can get all three on her plastic fork, which she successfully does. She shoves her fork in her mouth as she goes cross-eyed while groaning.

“Fuck, I miss pancakes,” she moans out - cheeks filled with food like a chipmunk. Her face is positively euphoric as she cuts more of her pancakes and puts it in her mouth. 

“If I knew you would have that kind of reaction I would’ve let you have a cheat day earlier,” you state honestly. She gives you a sly smirk, gulps down her food before licking some of the syrup from the corner of her mouth. She then puckers her lips and makes a loud kiss noise, grinning wildly.

“Easy Coco. I can still fuck you so hard into this bed you’ll scream for me to stop, but I won’t,” you have a dark expression on your face, she rolls her eyes at you, but your face doesn’t change.

“Are you challenging me?” You lean in just a bit and drag your fingernails up her forearm - watching the goosebumps gather in its wake. She looks at you through the corner of her eye and quietly says “No.”

“Thought so,” you lean back and continue cutting into your steak and eggs. You see her eye your steak briefly before she goes back to her plate. You lift your fork and push it to her lips. Her mouth wraps around the fork as she takes the piece away.

“Thank you, Baby,” she smiles shyly. 

* * *

After lunch, the two of you spend the rest of the day watching show after show. The shows create great opportunities for you to come up with lists on things that you both want. No topic is off-limits. You express the things that you look for in a home, the items that you currently own that you can’t live without and color palettes. Well, the last part was more or less her but you still voice your opinion.

She lays her head on your chest, tracing circles with her index finger as you watch tv. How many times have you done this with other women? Not many. You had girlfriends in the past, but they didn’t last long and you never understood why. There was always this feeling that told you to move on. Now, you can’t even fathom how you were with anyone else. Not when _she_ existed. You still kick yourself for not having noticed her at the bar. You could’ve swept her off her feet. But, things happen for a reason, and as her stomach gently pokes the side of your rib, you’re reminded that the reason was you were destined to be a father. You smirk to yourself as you caress her hair. 

“I love you, Coco.” 

She turns her head and smiles at you brightly.

“Love you too, Yuyu.” She puts her head back into its original position and you both fall into a peaceful sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Babe, do you want to go into work together?” You hear her voice call out to you from the bathroom. You practically sprint to the bathroom to make sure you heard her right. 

“You mean like- together together?” She looks at you through the mirror - a smile creeping on her face. 

“Together together. Everyone knows about us, so I don’t see the big deal if we walked in together,” she shrugs as she continues to put on her makeup, putting extra on your mark since the hickeys haven’t died down. Your natural instincts don’t like it. You would rather her display them so everyone knows that she’s yours. But you silence those feelings as her belly is the biggest indicator of them all.

“Baby, you’ve just made my morning,” you step forward and bring your arms around her. You place a tender kiss on her shoulder, before resting your head in the same spot.

“Love you too, Babe. Now get off so I can finish getting dressed,” she gently pushes you off of her and out of the bathroom. You continue to put on your clothes. Going for the dark grey suit and powder blue button up you left at her house in case of emergencies. As you button up your wrists you hear a shriek come from the bedroom. You rush back to see Coco on her bed with tears threatening to come down.

“What’s the matter?” You bend down until your knee is on the floor. You place your hand on her knee. Her head is hanging low as she sniffles.

“Stu- stupid skirt. Doesn’t fit! _ I’m fat_!” She whines, crossing her arms like a child. 

“First of all, that’s not true and second of all, don’t say that word I don’t like it,” you gently warn her. 

“But it's true, it's not just my stomach, its my boobs, and hips and arms and face. Everything is just wrong. I can’t wear what I want and I’m hungry all the time. But this fucking diet doesn’t let me have what I want. And even with the diet, I’m still so _ fat_!” You stand up abruptly and grab her arm pulling her up and bringing her to face her full-length mirror. She tries to walk away from it but you keep a tight hold on her. She keeps her face turned away from the mirror until you take one of your hands and grab her chin, forcing her to look at herself.

“What do you see?” you speak lowly with just a touch of malice. 

“Me,” she whispers back.

“You know what I see?” She looks at you in the mirror shaking her head no, as you start to grope various parts of her body - happy that marks are still present on the rest of her.

“I see, a beautiful woman. A woman who is changing to give me the greatest gift in the world. A woman who is so strong that only she could make this possible. Have you even noticed your smell lately?” You take in a deep breath, before continuing. “I thought you smelled good before- like that time I went into your office, or at the club when we danced together,” her eyes go wide as your last statement registers. You lick her earlobe as you continue, “That’s right Coco. It took awhile for me to notice, but eventually, I figured it out - that you were aching for a dick to fill you up. I just wasn’t sure if it was me or just you in general. But now, your scent is so much heavier and sweeter,” you take another deep breath in before blowing it out sending her skin to break out in goosebumps on her neck.

“I do?” she asks breathily as her eyes become hooded.

“Mmhmm. It’s fucking delicious baby. And yes, you are getting bigger but I like that. It gives me more to play with,” her breath hitches as she relaxes into your hold.

“Who loves you, baby?” you growl out.

“You,” she quietly moans.

“Good. Now bend over and receive your punishment,” you command in a deadpan voice. She attempts to turn her body around but you hold her still.

“What- why?!” she asks - her face showing nothing but confusion. “I didn’t do anything!” she argues.

“Oh no? Didn’t I tell you not to say fat?” You raise an accusatory eyebrow.

“Th- well, I mean, yes you said that but-” she stammers.

“But you did. **Twice. **Lying is a no-no baby. Now, bend over otherwise its gonna hurt even more,” she bites her bottom lip in expectation or maybe it’s anger. Either way, she leans over. 

“I want you to look directly at yourself. Understand?” You unbutton your right cuff and roll up the sleeve slightly. You look at her in the mirror to make sure her eyes are where they’re supposed to be. She has her eyes trained on herself. She can see you but she doesn’t make eye contact. She has on a simple pair of black cotton panties. You grab the fabric and bunch it in your left hand. The bottom part of her butt is exposed on both sides. Her bottom shows the redness and welts of the swats from your rut. Still, you do not hesitate when your hand comes down with force. The action sending her to move forward as she yelps in pain.

“You’re lucky. If we had more time I would’ve destroyed your asshole for talking like that,” you sneer as another smack echoes in the bedroom. 

“I’m sorry, I promise I won’t say that again,” she chokes out taking care not to look at you.

“Good,” another pop rings out.

“Alpha, pu- please,” you were this close to making it four but as you look at her face, you let your hand slowly come down. Instead, you lean over her caressing the area you just hit and speak softly in her ear. 

“You. Are. Fucking. Beautiful. Don’t you ever forget that,” you stand up straight. She remains in her position. You take her chin into your hand and lift her until she’s standing up. Her eyes are downcast but you can see her sad yet cute pout.

  
“Does Coco want kisses?” You lean closer so your face is only inches apart.

“No,” she says unconvincingly.

“You sure?” You move a few centimeters closer so your lips hover near hers.

“No,” she sniffles.

You seize her lips. The lip balm she has on has a slight taste as you force her mouth open with your tongue. 

_ Watermelon. Good girl, _ you admit to yourself.

She relents and lets you kiss her. Just as she starts to lose herself in it you stop.

“That’s all the kisses you get for today,” you turn your back as you leave her in her room bewildered and sexually frustrated.

You continue gathering your things in your bag as you wait for her. A few minutes later she comes to you wearing a black pant suit with a rust colored top. Her work bag is slung over her shoulders. You open up the door and she locks it. You head to your parked car and open the passenger door. She carefully gets in and you close the door behind her.

Your drive is mostly quiet. You steal glances as she looks through her emails on her phone. The energy in the car shifts. Before she was mostly calm with just a hint of embarrassment. Now, it’s just quiet power. When it comes to her in the workplace, there is no trace of the submissive woman that indulges your fantasies while she learns of new fantasies and kinks for herself. She’s the boss and she wants it to be known. As you enter the building you hold the door open for her and she walks through it. She moves towards the elevator and presses the up button. It promptly descends as she enters first with you following closely behind.

“Mr. Nakamoto, don’t forget that appointment for the realtor is at-” 

“4:30. Yes, I will be waiting in the car by 3:30,” you cut her off. She tries to hide it but there’s just a hint of a smirk on her face. The elevator doors open and she breezes past you. Natalie is waiting for her with a cup of hot tea in one hand and an office binder in the other. 

“Natalie, I don’t drink hot tea I’m hot enough as is,” she chides her. 

“Sorry Boss, habit. I’ll cool it down for you,” she replies. 

“Ms. President!” you call out. She turns around on her heel.

“Yes, Mr. Nakamoto?” Her voice is dripping in professionalism.

“Have a good day,” you smirk at her. Her face softens just a bit.

“Thank you. Have a good day as well,” she smiles at you earnestly. You notice that Natalie is staring at the exchange like it’s the juiciest interaction she’s ever seen. Coco walks off with Natalie trotting behind her. You can faintly hear her say ‘Oh my gosh Boss. The chemistry between you two is crazy.’

* * *

Back in your department things have been tense. With Taehyung’s sudden departure Mark has been filling in as interim. He’s been leaning on you more since you’ve proven you can handle the demand. Not too mention your first performance review will be happening, and it’s shaping up to be at the same time as the arrival of your baby. 

The pressure is on and you want nothing more than to ace the review and get that sweet boost in pay. As it stands, Coco is the primary breadwinner, but you don’t want that to be the narrative forever. You want to be a provider for her and your baby. So despite how the workload is growing you say yes. You are putting the T in team player. 

“Hey Yuta, did you hear the news?” Rob aka the department sleazebag leans over your cubicle. You don’t want to indulge him, but if you don’t answer the conversation could last even longer than it needs to be.

“No. What are you talking about?” You manage to keep your voice even, even though your beyond annoyed at his presence. 

“Rumor has it, Taehyung was forced out. He’s been with the company for awhile so if that’s true it must’ve been something really bad,” he whispers - clearly intrigued by the potential scandal.

“Between you and me. He hated the fact that he wasn’t chosen as President. He didn’t say anything in particular but those who pay attention, like me noticed it. I bet whatever happened had to do with that,” he raises his eyebrows slightly. 

_ He’s trying to get information from me. Wow, he’s not a complete idiot. No, he’s still an idiot, _you shrug your shoulders.

“I don’t know. The President and I don’t talk shop after work, but if he was into something I say good riddance. We don’t need that kind of energy tarnishing Northwest,” you reply honestly. 

“That’s true brother.” The urge to roll your eyes has never been so strong. 

“All right, take care man. I’ll talk to you later,” he points in your direction as he walks away, you simply nod your head in response.

_ Oh goodie, I can’t wait, _you sneer in your head. 

You go through a bevy of paperwork, getting lost in numbers until the alarm goes off in your pocket breaking your train of thought. You move from your desk and quickly go to the break room. You say hello and chit chat with the other employees that are in the break room with you. Quickly eating the nice meal that Coco prepared for you. 

* * *

_ I should take her out to dinner. My birthday is around the corner. I could use that as an excuse _, you think absentmindedly.

As your lunch winds down you head back to your cubicle and continuing working. Time moves quickly to the point it is now 3:22pm. You quickly gather your things, shut down your computer and head to the parking lot. You push your car to start as you patiently wait. No more than 30 seconds later, the elevator door opens up and she walks out with her coat draped over her arm and purse slung over her shoulder. Her stride is a little slower, but she still finds a way to make her waddle sassy. You reach over and open the passenger side door. She enters the car placing her coat and bag into the back seat.

“So? What’s the first address?” you ask waiting for further instruction. She looks at her phone and punches the address into her GPS. You follow the directions carefully as music plays in the background softly. She stares out the window not speaking. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” you ask in the hopes that she’ll talk to you. She turns to you - her face set in a slight frown. She blows out a quick breath.

“I guess I’m still a little salty about this morning.” She shrugs dismissively.

“I figured. Listen, I understand if you’re mad about the spanking. But I do not like hearing you talk bad about yourself. If you are saying those things, then that means I agree with them since I’m with you. And that couldn’t be any further from the truth,” you sigh somewhat before attempting to continue but she cuts you off.

“No, I get it and you’re right. I’m not mad about the spanking. I- enjoyed that,” you notice the slight tinge of pink dust her cheeks. “I guess I’m just feeling more self-conscious about my body. I mean, I’m not a gym rat or anything but I try to be mostly healthy. And now, this baby is just giving me the big F U to my body.” She pauses placing her hands on her stomach in slight exasperation and adoration.

“It's only temporary baby. Once the bun is out of the oven you can do whatever you want. Well, within reason that is,” you turn to smile at her for a brief moment - which she returns in kind.

“You really meant what you said before? That I was beautiful?” She fiddles with her fingers as she looks at you.

“I said you are fucking beautiful. And I meant every single word.” Your eyes quickly and quietly scan over her body. Even now you want to drive your cock inside of her and she’s completely covered. She really underestimates how she riles you up. 

The drive continues with minimal traffic. You pull up to a beige two story house. A well dressed man is waving as you park the car near the curb. He promptly helps Coco out of the car as you lock it. 

“Good afternoon. It’s a pleasure to meet both of you. I’m really excited to show you around,” he gives you both a bright smile as you exchange handshakes.

“Thank you so much, Sam. I look forward to being floored.” You follow behind Sam and take in the surroundings.

“Okay, so your budget was $800,000. This property comes well under that.”

“How much?” you ask.

“The asking price is $630,000. The previous owners inherited the home from their parents, so it’s just about 45 years old-” he walks toward the dining room. It’s fully furnished with a certain antique charm.”

“I’m getting a vintage vibe from the furnishings. I’ll be honest, I don’t like the idea that it’s got some age. Has this place suffered any major damage?” Coco roams around observing things closely.

“It did suffer some damage. As you can see up there. The roof needs some repairs and also the boiler could use replacing.” He points up to the ceiling to indicate the problem spot. Coco moves closer before saying under her breath. “That’s more money we’ll have to invest in repairs,” she says making a displeased face as we follow him upstairs.

“We have three bedrooms. One master bedroom, which comes with it’s own bathroom.” The pastel colored tiles causes her to grimace.

“Yikes, I am not fond of this palette at all. What about you babe?” She turns to you and searches your face.

“Well, lemme put it like this. I definitely am not feeling it,” you answer honestly.

“Sam, do you think we can go to the other property? I’ve lost interest in this one,” she informs him.

“Absolutely. Listen guys, under no circumstances do you have to go through the whole presentation. If you’re not feeling it let me know right away. This helps me help you find what you are really looking for,” he smiles brightly before continuing. You double back and head outside. 

“The next location is roughly 10 miles away. You can follow me.” He gets into a nearby car. While the two of you get back into your car and follow him. A quick 15 minute drive and you come upon another two story home with a sprawling front yard, that you can already see yourself growing attached to. It’s light grey with charcoal grey trim lining the edges and windows of the home.

“Oh Sam, I like the look of this one.” She smiles at you as you head into the house.

“I thought you might. This home has been fully renovated. Asking price is $870k.” She grimaces as she hears the price.

“I know it’s a bit over budget but, this place is in a great location. Traveling to and from work won’t be a hassle. There are great schools in the area, low crime rate and it’s relatively young. There’s only a few other home owners in this budding community,” he finishes. You make your way through the two floored home. There’s no furniture so the space seems massive. Starting with the kitchen it has modern stainless steel appliances, plenty of cabinet space, a pantry and an island.

“We could put some chairs right here, and a dining table right there,” she says towards you. Her face big and happy as she imagines how she would decorate the space. You exit the kitchen and move to the wide living room. It completely dwarfs your apartment and hers - and hers is a condo. The living room also connects to the backyard. Your brain can imagine watching sports with your friends in this space. 

_ A nice big screen TV, a sound bar, my place would be the new hangout spot, _ you chuckle and she raises her eyebrow.

“What are you thinking about? Watching nothing but sports in the living room?” she chides.

“What?! Of course not!” you fumble over your words.

“Mmmhmm, liar,” she walks with Sam towards the first two rooms. They are mostly identical in size with a nice bathroom close to both rooms. 

“This can be an office space or playroom. While the other can fit a queen sized bed comfortably. Great for when guests stay the night,” Sam explains before heading upstairs to the remaining two rooms. He opens the door and you hear Coco make an audible gasp.

“Baby, I love this.” She grabs your hand in excitement. 

“This is the baby’s room. Plenty of closet space. They’ll get plenty of sunshine and this room has a great feature.” He points to an outlet that has a cover over it.

“Built in safety covers!” she squeals. 

“Yes, this room was remodeled with a child in mind.” 

“We could put some nice pictures here. I think a pretty yellow or light blue paint would go well with any baby furniture we get.” You try and focus on what she is saying but her smell gets richer as she dreams of the rooms potential. She’s genuinely happy, and it’s literally spilling from her pores. It’s making you dizzy and horny. 

“Okay, on to the last room. You guys room.” The door is already opened and it’s a beautiful space. It can easily fit a king sized bed, multiple pieces of furniture and- 

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT’S A WALK-IN CLOSET!!” she screams as she rushes past Sam and into the closet. 

“Oh, Yuta! Yuta look look! The master bathroom is so pretty! It’s great! Sam, please tell me you haven’t shown anyone else this place,” Coco asks with a worried expression over her face.

“Not yet, however there is another couple whose interested, but to be honest I like the two of you more,” he states truthfully. 

“Can we see the backyard?” you ask Sam.

“Follow me,” he instructs you. You quickly head downstairs and go to the backyard. There’s a big tree providing a nice backdrop of the landscape as a whole.

“I don’t know, Yuta. This is a pretty big yard. Taking care of it is gonna be a bit of a pain. Don’t cha think?” You turn to look at her with a big grin on your face.

“You love it don’t you?” She accuses you with a knowing look and a well placed hand on her hip.

“Excuse us for a second Sam,” you walk further away from him and closer towards her. 

“Of course, I’ll be inside if you need me.” He exits the area leaving you two alone. Once you’re alone you wrap your arms around her neck, bringing her in and giving her a nice hug.

“Think about it baby. In the summer we could set up a little soccer net and I could teach him how to play,” you smile as she makes a face. Knowing what she’s about to say you cut her off.

“Or her. I could teach the _ baby _ how to play. We could camp outdoors, stargaze. Hell, might even make a treehouse. Also we could get a pool too,” you smirk at her.

“You are not making no damn treehouse.” She rolls her eyes while laughing. 

“Okay, I’ll get Johnny and we’ll make a treehouse one day. Same difference. Besides you know you like that closet,” you tease poking her chest playfully. 

“Yeah, I do. It’s over budget though. I was really hoping we wouldn’t have to take a loan,” she frowns.

“I know that was the plan, but look at it this way. You were gonna sell the condo. Chances are you can get a good deal for it. And lastly, do you really wanna give this up? This place feels _ right _ to me, doesn’t it feel right for you too?” You search her eyes as she bites her bottom lip in contemplation. 

“I like this place, but you’re the boss. I’ll follow your lead.” You release your hold on her and walk towards the screen door. She walks to the screen door and closes it. You both move towards the front door where Sam is waiting - texting on his phone.

“So what are we thinking folks?” You look at her and she simply nods.

“Sam, we want it. This is where I want to start our family,” she states proudly.

“Okay, I’ll drum up the paperwork and send it to you. Congrats guys I’m so happy for you,” he sticks his hand out and you both shake it. You head back to your car and drive back to her home. 

“So are you excited?” you ask her. She shakes her head up and down.

“I can’t wait. I gotta start looking into selling some of my furniture. Any little bit that can help with the remaining balance,” she states matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah, I’ve got some pieces I could get rid of too. Don’t think I want you to do everything,” you raise your eyebrow teasingly and she just smiles. A comfortable silence settles in the car until Coco starts laughing out of nowhere.

“What’s so funny?” you ask puzzled.

“The baby’s kicking. They must be excited too,” she opens up her coat and stares at her stomach. You want to look but you’re driving. She’s quiet for a few seconds until she giggles. 

“Were you listening baby? Is that what’s got you so jumpy today?” she speaks to her stomach lovingly. You spare a glance in her direction and your heart tightens. You find it hard to put into words how you feel. It’s tremendous love and admiration. She wasn’t ready to become a mother but the second she did her mind was made up. As much as you want to meet your baby, you’ll miss seeing her like this - you’ll miss her _ glow_.

You find a parking spot for your car and swiftly head inside with her. As she opens the door you seize her hips, holding her so you can kiss the nape of her neck. You release her hips and move your hands to her stomach. Her butt is pressing against your hardening cock. 

“Someone’s horny,” she says out loud.

“Always,” you let your breath wrap around her neck as your voice gets deeper. Between what happened in the morning and the way she looked in the car you’re beyond eager. She turns around to face you. You both lean into each other for a kiss. 

“I thought I wasn’t gonna get any more kisses today,” she mumbles against your lips. You pull away from her and study her face.

“I did. But I’m also your Alpha. Which means I can change the rules of the game. Unless you want me to stop,” you tease before kissing her deeply this time.

“No. Don’t stop,” she moans out.

“Hmm, my favorite line,” you say lowly in her ear. You pull her arm gently leading her into the bedroom, all the while you are both taking off each others clothes swiftly. By the time you reach the bedroom all that’s really left is your underwear.

“Crawl on the bed, slowly,” you command her. She moves to the foot of the bed and tactfully places her left knee on top of the covers, the other leg following suit. She slinks towards the middle of the bed and stops. You gently squeeze your clothed cock as you look at her in your favorite position. You move closer to the bed until you are standing right beside it. You can see all of the marks you made on her back, arms and legs. A deep rumble escapes from you, causing her to moan in satisfaction. You drag your fingertips up her leg, past her butt and up her back. She shifts somewhat but remains on all fours. You squat until you are at her eye level - growling as you do.

“So much to do with you. However, I think I wanna keep my word from earlier.” She turns her head and looks at you in anticipation. 

“In other words, I’m gonna destroy your asshole now,” you state with a smirk and a tender kiss to her temple. You smirk wildly knowing that, that kiss would be the last moment of gentleness she was going to receive from you today.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Seeing the woman you adore on all fours, poised and ready for you, is a singular feeling. Despite having seen her like this countless times, the pleasure and satisfaction has never worn off.

She waits in anticipation, the tension building as you admire the curves and angles of her body, the pace of her breath, the flush of her skin. Your cock throbbing more and more as your eyes take all of her in before you possess her.

Standing beside the bed you massage her back before dragging your fingertips down and over her ass. She shifts her weight as she shivers from your touch. Standing upright you walk towards her delicious mouth.You unbuckle your belt and unbutton your pants. Her face is a mere foot or so away. 

“Turn your head,” you command. She turns until her face is pointed next to your tented pants. You unzip your fly and deftly take out your member. Her lips part slightly as she stares intently at it. She leans forward but you move your hips back moving your dick away from her. She lets out a small whine as she makes eye contact with you. 

“You want it?” You ask her smoothly. 

“Please?” She whispers - her big eyes pleading with you. 

“You really do make it hard to say no to you, ya know that don’t you?” You ask while smirking. She smiles shyly as she opens up her mouth once more and lets her tongue rest between her bottom lip and the top row of her teeth. You move your hips forward and poke her lips causing her to kiss it. She smiles before opening her mouth and moaning as your cock fills her mouth. She is taking her time as she methodically drags her tongue all around the shaft of your penis. Every so often she pushes all the way down and your cock hits the back of her throat. It reflexively contracts and releases as she manages her gag reflex. You slowly fuck her mouth until you pull away from her. Her lips are red, plump and moist. You walk around to the other side of the bed and quickly plunge your fingers into her pussy swirling your finger around until you pull it back out. 

“Good. My Coco is already wet for me. You stay nice and still for me,” you state cheerfully. With that you remove your shoes and climb onto the bed. You position yourself so your dick pokes at her butt. You hear her let out a small moan and you kiss her lower back. You adjust yourself so your member is resting at the entrance of her pussy. You push a little - enjoying how she wraps around you warm and tight. As she clenches around you, you quickly grab her hips and push in with one great thrust. 

“ _ Ah,  _ Yuyu!” she lets out in a slightly high pitched moan. Your cock twitches at hearing your pet name. You release her hips to loosen your tie and unbutton your shirt. Under you can feel her internally squirm - enjoying the squeeze she unconsciously gives to your member. You remove your shirt listening to her whimper in longing. She wants to be fucked but she knows she has to be still. 

“Listen carefully baby. I’m gonna push you a little harder tonight. That being said, what’s our words baby?” You ask waiting for her reply. 

When the two of you broached the topic of safe words she wanted to create her own instead of the standard color system. Much like how the bond you shared was unique she wanted her safe words to be original too.

“Instinct,” she breathes out.

“And to slow down?” you continue.

“Basic and Flame means I’m good,” her pussy squeezes hungrily while her slick coats her inner thighs. 

“Atta girl,” you pet her head lovingly before quickly wrapping your tie around her neck and holding it somewhat tightly, snapping your hips harshly into her. You don’t take your pants off, opting for her to feel the barrier between you so she understood that she was in this position for your pleasure. She tries to contain her moans and groans but she fails as she receives you repeatedly, but as quickly as you started you stop and pull out of her. She is breathing deeply as you move swiftly to her face and shove her head onto your dick. You feel her tongue dance around your tip as you thrust her head downwards. Her cheeks are red and her eyes brimming with unshed tears. You watch as your tie slides off her neck, leaving a superficial mark in its wake. You release her head and move back to her ass. You place your index finger inside her asshole, her back flexes inwards and outwards as your middle finger joins in. You scissor her well before pushing into her with your dick.

** _God, she feels so fucking good. So damn perfect,_ ** your inner Alpha stirs in your chest. It is at full attention as you fuck her in the ass. You don’t hold back like you’ve done in the past. F or some reason, today you want to completely dominate her, and she keeps her position allowing you to do so.

“ _ Daddy _ , touch me,” she whines.

“What’s the magic word?” you tease.

“Puh-, please,” she stutters out. You were beginning to wonder how long she would last before she asked. You smirk to yourself as you find her clit and press on it with your index finger. You make quick circles as she cries out. You barely slow down as you play with her. You feel yourself get close and speed up further chasing your orgasm until you cum inside her ass. When you take your cock out you spread her cheeks to see your cum dribble out of her puckered hole. 

“Al- Alpha, I didn’t cum,” she says softly.

“Hmm, you didn’t? I guess I should do something about that,” you say mostly to yourself. 

Of course you knew she didn’t cum. That was your whole plan and now comes the part you were really looking forward too. You lay down on your back and position your head underneath her crotch. You reach up and bring her body down so her pussy is directly in your face. Her smell invades your nose as you take your first licks of her moist folds. Your tongue begins to have fun tracing her folds before you shove your tongue in her vagina.

"Yes, Yuyu. You make me feel so good. Thank you,” she musters to say in a sultry tone. You mumble you’re welcome causing her hips to wiggle from the vibration. As you eat her out, you slip a finger back into her asshole. She continues to call out your name as more slick gathers on your lips. You feel her legs start to shake around you. You keep switching between tongue fucking her and sucking on her clit. The switching works as her breathing is loud and clear.

“Oh. Mmmm,  _ fuck! There! _ Right there! Uhh-.” Her legs tighten around you as she cums. She unintentionally cuts off your air supply but you simply hold your breath as she rides out her orgasm. This lasts for about 10 seconds before her legs slowly open back up. You place kisses all over vagina before you lick her inner thighs, swiping up her slick. 

“Such a pretty sight. Thank you Coco,” you compliment her as you slide from under her and help her lay down properly beside you. She holds onto you as tightly as she can as she spreads her scent all over your upper body. You kiss her gently on her face before your lips meet yours. 

“Did Yuyu do well?” Now that you were both sated, you wanted to be sure that she knew you loved her and you would take care of whatever she wanted.

“Yes, it- it was very nice.” She looks up at you. Her eyes are droopy as she hugs you further.

“Do you want to take a bath?” You caress her face as you wait for her answer. She whines in protest.

“No.” She says in cute defiance. 

“No? Doesn’t Coco wanna be clean?” You kiss her nose. She shakes her head left and right cutely. At this moment she is completely soft and it’s making you melt like butter.

** _Our mate is so fucking cute. I wanna give her everything,_ ** your inner Alpha states. And you couldn’t agree with the thought more.

“I see, my baby is tuckered out right?” You ask her sweetly. She shakes her head yes. You reach into the nearby drawer and pull out a small towel and wipe her bottom of your sticky residue.

“Okay, we’ll take a nap and then we take a bath. No exceptions.” You inform her sternly.

“Yes Alpha.” You both fall asleep in each other’s embrace.

* * *

** _A FEW DAYS LATER_ **

After the unexpected but delicious fuck that was prompted by Coco’s unsanctioned solo play you are rather calm going to her parents house for the first time. While the two of you are in her car she gives you a rundown of things that are important. 

“Both of my parents are unsuppressed Alphas. So don’t be surprised if they are a little... assertive,” she laughs sheepishly.

“I don’t blame them. I’d be too. Shit, I am too,” you laugh honestly which causes her to laugh once more.

“They really are nice, honest and good people. I think they’ll love you. I mean Lord knows I do,” she turns and smiles at you before turning her attention back to the road. Once you get to her parents house you are greeted with fragrant smells. The kind of smell that only comes from a mother’s hand. It made you instantly hungry since you burned a few extra calories with Coco. You follow her as she announces herself loudly. 

The home is warm and inviting. It has an earthy feel with blue, green and wooden hues. As you take in your surroundings Coco makes a beeline right to the bubbling pot of food. 

“Hi, Mommy. You smell nice.” You watch her hug her mother tightly. You observe the two of them closely. The resemblance between the two women is obvious. They have the same smile, same eyes and similar shaped nose. 

“Hello to you too, and you smell nice, too. Almost too nice,” she motions for you to come closer. At this proximity you get a better smell of her mother. Vanilla wafts up your nose and mixes with Coco’s scent. You would never openly admit it but, her mom is just as much of a catch as Coco. 

“No. It’s not you or him. Could it be?” She takes a couple of quick sniffs. You try to relax under her scrutiny but she carries a quiet intensity that leaves you utterly flustered. 

“Found you little one. I’m a Grandma?” You shake your head yes as you settle into her warm embrace. It goes without saying that you absolutely adore her mother and want her to look at you as a son. 

“What’s a lot to take in?” A rich voice comes from behind the two of you. Coco is quick to respond.

“Hi, Dad. This is Yuta Nakamoto, my mate. We work together.” She puts on a smile that is clearly meant to butter him up. You shake his hand taking note of the warmth and strength behind it. It isn’t threatening but it does have this sense of wariness. 

“Nice to meet you, sir. I have to be honest with you. You’ve done an excellent job with your daughter. I’ve never met someone more dedicated to their work than her,” you answer truthfully.

“Well, I realized early on with this one, she was gonna be a handful. Roughhousing with the boys, getting into fights. Honestly, I thought she was gonna’ be an Alpha like me and her mother, but she presented as an Omega. It's tough for Omegas out there. Always seen as less than or not strong enough. But my girl is as tough as they come.” You watch as Coco blushes at her father’s compliments.

“I couldn’t agree with you more, sir.” You lock eyes with her and she smiles softly at you.

“Yuta, you like sports?” Her father raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Yes, soccer is my favorite sport. I played for like 10 years before I decided to go to college,” you inform him. 

“Ah, that’s why you’re so lean. Follow me, Yuta, I’ve got some sports memorabilia that might interest you.” You walk behind him. You catch the scent of caramel wafting off of him and you realize that the whole family has complementary smells.

_ Vanilla, caramel and chocolate makes for a hell of a pack. I wonder what scent our baby will have,  _ you think to yourself. You enter a room filled with movies, posters and books. 

“I’ve been working on this room for years. Plus, the wife wouldn’t let me keep the stuff in the basement or garage,” he chuckles as he hands you a binder of sports cards. You swipe through the pages, looking at the different sports teams as you go along. Some of them are quite old and could fetch a good price from a potential buyer.

“I inherited the older ones from my father. I never had the heart to throw them away so I just kept the tradition going. Maybe Babygirl will continue it.” You turn to look at him and he has a distant look in his eyes. He moves over to a wall with pictures and a couple of awards and ribbons. You smile as you realize its pictures of Coco as a kid. 

“Are these her awards?” You ask him giddly. 

“Yup. She went through a phase where she wanted to do everything and anything. The thing about it was. No matter what it was, she always threw herself into it. Which is how she won so many awards. My personal favorite is this.” He reaches up and brings down a silver medium sized trophy - handing it to you.

“Junior Middleweight Boxing 2nd Place. She used to box?!” You ask truly shocked.

“Yes. Truthfully, it was because of me. Once she presented as Omega I wanted her to have some type of self-defense. She surprised me and her mother by taking to it quite well. She kept it up for about two years before really focusing on college,” he finishes.

A silence envelopes you as you make the decision to grab this wolf by his fur and tell him the truth.

“Sir, I want- no I need to tell you something,” you start.

“What is it Yuta?” His eyes lock onto yours expectantly.

“Well Sir, I don’t know how exactly to say this but, she’s pregnant with my child. It was unexpected but I swear on my life that I will do everything in my power to give them all the love and protection they deserve. I truly love her Sir,” you finish taking in a breath you didn’t know that you were holding. For a solid minute he stares at with an unreadable expression.

“She must really love you. No man has ever gotten this far with her. We just assumed she would be a lone wolf. Guess we were wrong huh? Does her Mother know?” He asks you.

“Yes sir. She figured it out when they hugged each other,” you respond promptly. A quiet yet deep rumble leaves him.

“All right everyone, the food’s almost ready,” Coco’s voice interrupts you before you could get a real read on his feelings. You see her Mother setting the table and take the plates before she can continue to protest. As the three of you sit at the table her Father pours champagne for everyone. You can feel Coco’s apprehension as she looks at the glass.

“Daddy? I can’t drink this, or any alcoholic beverages, because we’re pregnant,” she gives an innocent face.

“I know. Yuta told me. Which is why that’s non-alcoholic,” he states matter-of-factly.

“Daddy, I can explain-”

“You don’t have to. He already did. If you’re wondering if I’m upset, the answer is no. I’m happy as long as you’re happy. You wouldn’t go through with this if you didn’t love him, and as long as he treats you right and with respect, you won’t get any resistance from me.” He locks eyes with you and for a split second - his eyes turn red before going back to their natural color. You knew exactly what that meant.

Alpha to Alpha, he wanted you to know that you may be her mate but she still belongs to this family and he would exact whatever punishment he deemed fit if you hurt  _ his _ pup. You can feel your inner wolf wanting to snap back but you wrestle that feeling down.

“So a toast. To your mateship and our grandchild. Salut.” You all clink glasses as her Mother adds “Oh, I hope its twins.”

“Are you trying to kill me?” You all laugh as you move through the dinner smoothly. The only downside is you are stuck because of the heavy downpour. Still, it's not all bad since you find yourself inside her room. It's littered with different aspects of her life. From the very cute Squirtle plushie on her bed to the emo rock CDs she has neatly placed on her dresser. Then your eye spots something interesting.

“Is this...your diary?” You give her your sweetest grin.

“Nuh-uh, you’re not reading that,” she protests.

“Oh come on. I wanna know what made you,” you poke out your lip as she relents and gives in to your request. You read two entries that gives you some insight into who she was, but then you come across an entry that makes your blood run cold.

“December 22, 2004. Dear Diary, I can only say this here because, well if I told anyone else, my parents would likely go on a rampage. Michael. Michael tried to force me to sleep with him. I mean it’s not completely his fault. His rut was starting and I am his girlfriend but I didn’t want to. He couldn’t hear me though. I begged for him to stop. I cried and shouted. His kisses weren’t the same. His touches weren’t the same. He still wouldn’t stop. So I kicked him in the balls and punched him in the jaw. That seemed to work. He quickly ran out of my house and stayed away. He’s been calling me and texting me but I haven’t responded. I don’t think I can ever be with him or any Alpha.” You place the book down and join her on the bed. Your hands are in tight fists as you process this information. Everything made perfect sense. How could someone like her - someone who is intelligent, beautiful and accomplished not have a mate. The answer was clear as day. It’s because of this moment in time. This moment showed her the potential ugly side of ABOs. It scared her enough that she never slept with one. She actively sought out the safe, controlled and predictable Betas of the world. All these thoughts and more make you feel sick to your stomach. “Baby, I’m so sorry you went through that. No one should ever feel that kind of fear,” you manage to choke out but more negative thoughts plague your mind.

_ Is she really happy having me as a mate? _

_ Would she have liked me more if I were a Beta? _

_ Is she afraid of me too? _

These thoughts of self-loathing run rampant until her voice breaks through the fog. “What’s done is done. Before I graduated, he and I did talk and he apologized. He wanted a second chance but I said no. I went to college and lived my life. Explored my sexuality, got my degree in Finance and I haven’t looked back. It was sad and scary but I learned to live with the memory. Besides, there’s plenty of Alphas I know that are kind. Sweet. Loving. Strong. And respectful.” She kisses you with warmth and love. You can tell she is trying her best to brighten your mood. Somehow the idea makes you angrier. Here she is, a person who had a bad run-in and yet you were internally making this about you.

_ What a fucking prick you are Yuta,  _ you reprimand yourself.

“True, but the thought that you could’ve been-” you bite the inside of your cheek to quell your anger.

“I know baby, I know. It’s scary shit,” she continues to kiss you and you can’t help but return it. Even though deep down inside you feel as though you don’t deserve her affection or understanding. 

_ Why doesn’t she hate all Alphas for what happened? _

“Hey, you wanna’ know what happened with Jason?” She teases you.

“What?” You reply - curiosity getting the better of you.

“After the first time, we tried a handful of times. It was actually starting to get better, but then he told me he didn't want to sleep with me anymore. Because he was gay. He always knew but he was afraid of coming out. So he tried to “straighten himself out” -- his words, not mine. So, me being his friend and us having a mild attraction to each other prompted him to suggest we lose our virginity to one another. I was mad at first, but then I think on it and it’s kinda’ cool knowing I was the one who helped him find himself. Now, he has three kids with his husband and he couldn’t be happier. I’m actually a Godmother to their firstborn, and he confirms to this day that I am the only woman he has ever slept with. So there.” Her story works in making you laugh heartily.

“2003. So you were-” you begin to silently count in your head.

“15 going on 16. Don’t judge me,” she quickly instructs you.

“Man, I wish I could’ve known highschool you or even college you.”

“Yuta, in 2003 you were eight years old. If we knew each other, it probably would’ve been because I would’ve been your babysitter,” she states with an accusatory tone.

“Yeah, my very hot babysitter. Who wouldn’t be allowed to date anyone but me. Any guy who I would see you with would get hit in the head with a soccer ball. And technically you are my babysitter,” you give her your award-winning smirk.

“How so?” she asks.

“You’re sitting with my baby inside of you.” You can’t help the laugh that bellows from you.

“Wow, that was super cringe,” she makes a fake disgusted face towards you. As you both lay on her bed you continue to talk. Meeting her parents has proven to be a great way to learn more about this amazing woman. You also can’t help your Alpha nature wanting to take over at this moment and erase the bad one that she had with her ex-boyfriend.

As you kiss her softly the need to show her what a real Alpha can do - what they are supposed to do for their mate becomes your primary focus. Your hands go underneath her flowy navy blue skirt. She feels soft and warm underneath your touch. Your hand rests lightly on her hip.

“I know the first time between us was- intense, but honestly if things had gone differently. I would’ve taken my time with you. Don’t get me wrong, I wanted you. Lord knows I did. But I really wanted to chase you. I took you to the sex club to get a sense of your sexual taste. Which is why I didn’t have any condoms on me that day. My plan was to work you up, make you cum with just my tongue and send you home wanting more.” You smirk at her bewildered expression.

You move your hand so it is now at the front. You tug her panties down as she lifts up to make it easier for you to remove them.

“I wanted you to know that I was willing to wait for you. And when you decided to give yourself to me, I would take my time conquering every piece of your body,” your finger slides into her, she grabs your arm instinctively moaning as pleasure flows through her. 

“Oh- oh. Oh my God. That feels good baby.” You kiss and nibble at her neck adding to the sensation. Slowly, you move to her earlobe growling next to it. You can feel her getting wetter, as you play with her clit methodically. You smile beside her neck knowing that you are turning her on more and more. 

“It feels good? Yeah? What do you want me to do to you now?” You attack your mark causing her to growl softly in satisfaction. Your member is rock hard against her thigh. The occasional twitch letting Coco know it wants to come out and play with her. She puts her hand on her chest and gently squeezes it.

You remove your finger slowly, licking her juices off until your finger is clean. The shirt she’s wearing makes it easy for you to take her breasts out of her bra. Her nipples are firm as you breathe on them. You take each nipple enjoying her sweet sounds. You do everything you possibly can to them, sucking, licking, flicking and blowing.

“Mmm Yuta. That- oh God,” she moans out. Usually the foreplay would speed up by now but instead you wanted to build her all the way up. You wanted her to know that you were just as capable with lovemaking as you were with fucking. Lovemaking was something you only shared with a handful of women. This is what you would have done if her heat didn’t catch you off guard. 

“That’s right babe. Say my name.” You continue your torturous tactics. 

“Yuta, I- love you,” she breathes out lowly.

“I love you too,” you respond quietly in her ear. You move to kiss her lips gently, enjoying the feeling of capturing her tongue with yours. You push your two fingers back into her cavern before pulling back and pushing deep until you reach the special spot, making her body rise at the feeling. As wiggle your fingers around inside of her, you let your thumb press on her clit. She closes her mouth in an attempt to muffle her moans. You move to kiss and nibble your mark. You can hear her curses despite the fact her lips are closed.

“Wait baby. Grab that pillow,” her voice rushes. You look down near your knee and grab it. 

“Place it in-between the bed and the wall. I need you inside of me and the bed will make noise.” She locks eyes with you and shyly bites her bottom lip. You take the pillow and wedge it between the small space. You push the headboard roughly and it makes no noise. You smirk at her.

“Now, how did you know to do that, I wonder?” You raise your eyebrow coyly.

“Well, ya know I did sleep with Jason so-” she says not meeting your eyes.

“Hmm, I see.” You pull her skirt completely off and lightly crawl your fingers up her legs, causing her to fidget and giggle quietly. She pulls off her shirt and leans forward so you can remove her bra fully. You swiftly take off your shirt as she unbuttons your jeans. You briefly get off the bed to toss your pants and boxers off before joining her back on her bed.

“You’re so handsome,” she whispers as she touches your arms and chest appreciatively. 

“Of course I am. But you are much more appealing to look at babe,” you stare at her face before slowly looking at her breasts. You lean forward and kiss her deeply. You slide into her with ease as she lets out a moan of relief. You lean back and take her two legs and place them on one shoulder. You push them just a little bit further as a surprised moan escapes her. You begin to thrust at a slow and steady pace. Your hands gently squeeze her breasts before you tease her damp nipples. 

You look at each other as both of you grunt and moan. She is trying her best to be quiet but she is forgetting as you swivel your hip to the side every time you thrust. In the room the temperature is rising as you enjoy her body fully. Her hands grab the sides of your abs and dig in. You hiss at the pleasure it gives you. Her hands drop further to your hips, egging you to go deeper. You lean just a little bit more, watching for her face to make sure she is comfortable. You see her bite her finger before releasing it and grabbing her own breasts. She teases them while watching you enter her in earnest. 

“I’m getting close baby,” her voice rings out in a pleasantly high-pitched tone. You finally speed up - her moans get louder and louder by the second. You have no choice but to cover her mouth as she is struck by her orgasm. You cum shortly after but its not as strong so you keep pumping until your semi gets rock hard again. You keep a fast pace as she covers her mouth with her hands. You revel in the way her whole body is moving thanks to your ministrations. 

“Oh shit,” you say in a deep voice. You start to lose your rhythm as you feel her cum again. She’s moaning and whining quietly under you as you ride out your hard hitting orgasm. You place her legs down before carefully kissing her forehead. She quietly purrs at the affection as you return a low rumble. You both lay on your backs and stare at her ceiling.

“I have a bad feeling my parents heard us,” she chuckles.

“Yeah, I would have to agree,” you find your voice as your breathing goes back to normal. You lace your fingers with hers. You both sit in silence as the rain finally starts to slow down.

“Babe?” You hear her take a few sniffs of the air around you. 

“Yeah?” you reply.

“Open the window, it smells like full on sex in here,” she instructs in a semi-serious tone. You can’t help but laugh obnoxiously, causing her to laugh as well.

“Yes Ma’am.” You get up and crack the window open. As you lift it you earn a wolf whistle from Coco.

“Now, now. I know I’m incredibly handsome but you must contain yourself,” you wink back.

“Oh hush, and come over here. I want to be petted some more,” she commands with her pretty lips pouting.

“You are too much, ya know that?” You lay down as she rests her head on your forearm.

“Why yes, yes I do.” She smiles brightly at you. You softly kiss her lips as she closes her eyes. You proceed to caress her head for several minutes. You take the opportunity to drink her in. Her presence will never stop making you go crazy on the inside. It’s a feeling you have learned to live with, and more importantly a feeling you never want to be without.


	6. Chapter 6

“Yuta you got a text,” Coco informs you from the bedroom. You are currently in the bathroom washing up. Ever since you moved into the new house you almost can’t believe how you were living before. It was practically a hovel in comparison to your new home. 

“From who?” You speak a little louder over the running water. She comes to the bathroom to hand you your phone.

“I don’t know,” she shrugs confusedly. You rinse off the rest of your shaving cream before looking at the phone. Your eyes light up as you realize it’s from your sisters. You haven’t been able to talk to any of your family because they’ve been taking a much deserved transcontinental trip. You were invited to come along but you opted out so you could find better employment. So as it stands none of them really know about Coco and the baby. You were just going to wait until they got back home. You quickly read the text and reply to both of them.

“It's my sisters. They were wishing me a happy birthday in advance, since their next stop on the family world tour might give them trouble with making phone calls and texts,” you explain. 

“When will I get to see them?” Coco asks - her voice a little quieter than it was a second ago. 

“Soon, they’ll be back before the baby is born,” you answer her as you make your way past her and into the bedroom. She slowly walks back to the room and you can smell the shift in her attitude. You stop searching for things to wear and turn your attention to her.

“Baby? What’s on your mind?” You ask her. She lets out an audible sigh as she waddles her way back to the bed. She sits on the edge as she plays with the fringes on her favorite blanket.

“It’s nothing. I just- I thought I would’ve met or spoken to your family by now,” she says with a disappointed tone.

“When we started dating you told me that I had to be quiet about it,” you gently remind her.

“Yeah, I know I did,” she grumbles quietly. You sit down beside her and carefully grab her legs so her feet are in your lap. You start to massage them as she relaxes under your touch. 

“As soon as they are back home, we will FaceTime them and you will get to know my family. Believe me, there is nothing that I want more than to introduce you to them,” you smile softly as you caress her ankles gently. 

“So, you’re not trying to avoid telling them about me?” Her eyes are big and sad as she stares at you.

“What?! Of course not baby. I wanna scream to the rooftops about how much I love you. About how lucky I am that I found a smart, sexy and sophisticated woman that is willing to put up with me,” you start playing with her toes causing a smile to spread across her face. 

“If you want, I can come with you to your doctor's appointment today,” you suggest as you start to tickle the inside of her foot. She tries to suppress her laughter but eventually bursts into a laughing fit as she tries to wriggle away from you.

“St- Stop. Oh my God! You’re gonna make me pee. Quit it!” You finally stop as you kiss the top of her foot. “It’s fine, go to work. I wanna spend some time with the girls anyway,” she breathes out. You stop your tickle attack as you see her stomach move.

“Now, you’ve done it. The baby is awake.” She slaps you in the arm and rolls her eyes in faux anger. You stick your tongue out, mocking her, as you place your head on her belly.

“Good morning, Lin. Are you feeling good today?” You feel a push near your face that makes you think you are near its feet or possibly its hands.

“Lin? What’s Lin?” She asks with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Little Nakamoto. L I N. I know I’m smart,” you wink at her. 

“Oh yeah, the absolute smartest,” she replies in a deadpan voice. “Oh before I forget. What did you want to do for your birthday?”

“Well, since my birthday is so close to Halloween I figured I’ll just combine the two. But, I wouldn’t mind just spending the actual day with just you,” you smile as Lin moves around further. Coco plays with your hair as you let out a low hum. Between feeling Lin kick and Coco playing with your hair your Alpha side is feeling super domestic and wants to just stay like this with them.

“Okay, we’ll go out to dinner. My treat,” she states after you remain in your current position. “Come on Alpha, you gotta go to work,” her hand moves from your hair to your neck, rubbing it with some force. You grumble as you let her go and sit up right. You can’t help the slight pout that graces your face.

“I’m gonna miss you today,” you admit honestly. This is the first time you’ll be separated for more than two hours and your Alpha side is slowly losing its shit.

“It’s just one day. You’ll be fine, you big baby.” She smiles at you before taking her hands and bringing you in for a soft kiss. She tries to pull away but you hold her there, deepening the kiss. When you finally let her go you can feel your inner wolf pacing.

_ **We should go with her.** _   
_She’ll be fine._   
_ **Yeah, but we won’t. ** _

He was right. You weren’t gonna have an easy day today. 

“Babe, can you scent me today?” Your face is slightly red in embarrassment as you wait for her answer.

“Awww honey, is it really that bad?” She scoots closer to you with a worried smile. You nod your head as the flush starts to reach your ears. “You are such a softie aren’t you puppy? Come to mama,” she pulls off your old college t-shirt and moves so she is sitting in your lap. You quickly shirk off your undershirt and place your arms by your side. She presses herself into your chest and your wolf relaxes. You nose her neck and her hair as she slowly moves her body side to side. She bites her mark as you bite hers -- making you both growl in satisfaction. You lick the spot repeatedly as she squeezes you tighter. Your pants are starting to strain as you get excited from the exchange.

“Okay, that’ll do. Thank you babe,” you say as she unwraps her arms from your shoulders. As she pulls away you see the telltale wet spot where her nipples were pressed into your chest. You can’t help but move quickly forward and place her nipple in your mouth. She leans forward so you have easier access. Her hands caress your hair as you switch to the other nipple.

“Alpha you have to stop now. You’ll be late and I’ll be upset. I like punctuality,” she whispers. You grumble but release her tasty little bud. You finish getting ready for work -- hoping that it will be a calm day. 

Your prayers are mostly answered when the first half of the day goes by without a problem. As you enjoy your lunch you decide to text Coco to see how she is doing.

**1:09pm Hey babe, how are you?** You quickly text her as you eat your sandwich. It doesn’t take long for her to reply back.

**Coco-chan 1:11pm “Hey baby. I’m okay. A little dizzy though. They took a lot of blood from me. I have a boo boo now 🤕”** You chuckle to yourself. She knows that her being cute is practically your kryptonite.

**1:11pm “How dare that needle hurt my girl. Don’t worry I’ll beat it up for you. No one hurts my babies and gets away with it 😡” **

**Coco-chan 1:12pm “It’s okay. The doctor gave me a cookie. I’m a happy mama. Nom nom nom. 🤗” **

**1:12pm I’ll make sure to kiss your boo boo...and other places too 😏**

**Coco-chan 1:13pm “I look forward to that...Alpha. Now enjoy your lunch. I'll see you when you get home.”**

**1:13pm “Love you.”**

**Coco-chan 1:14pm “Love you too.”**

You stuff your phone in your pocket and finish up with lunch. Later that day Mark hits you with an opportunity that would look really good towards your review. You hurriedly agree to take it on, despite the fact that the stack of accounts needs to be done in two weeks. You can lose a little sleep for the betterment of your child and girlfriend. You start to work on the first few accounts you can until the clock shows that it's 5pm. You pack up your stuff and pick up some dinner for the two of you and head home. When you enter your home you place the food on the kitchen island and head upstairs. You can hear soft music coming from the master bathroom along with Coco's hums. You quietly enter the bathroom and see Coco resting comfortably in the jacuzzi tub with the jets on full power. She doesn’t open her eyes but she smiles.

“Welcome home Alpha. How was work today?” she asks adjusting herself so she’s in a more upright position. You wash your hands at the sink before sitting at the corner of the tub near her feet. The bubbles from the jets act as some camouflage for her body but her chest is in perfect view. 

“Mark gave me a big project. If I do well on this it’ll definitely make me look even better for that promotion,” you inform her. She smiles at you fondly.

“That’s great baby. My man’s making moves. That makes me proud. It also makes me horny,” she drops her voice low in an attempt to cover her voice but you still heard it. You look at her with a sly grin.

“I heard that Omega,” you tease. “Tell ya what. Why don’t you come over here and let the jets relax you” you watch her face as she understands what you mean. She maneuvers herself so she’s in front of you and the jet located right beneath you. She grasps your thigh for support as she lowers herself in front of the jet. 

“Go on baby. I wanna watch,” you encourage her. She sinks a little bit further before her grip tightens on your thigh. She immediately starts to whimper as her face twists into one of pleasure. She lifts up her body as her chest inhales and exhales deeply. 

“I don’t remember telling you to get up,” you drag your index finger down her jawline before gently pushing it into her mouth, she sucks on it automatically. 

“Finish what you started Omega,” you take your finger out of her mouth and gesture with your head that she needs to sit back down. She doesn’t talk back as she lowers herself once more. Her eyes close shut as her sensitive area gets bombarded with water pressure. Her moans quickly escalate until you see the goosebumps rise on her body. She doesn’t even get a chance to say she’s coming before she gets hit with that last wave of pleasure. The best she can do is whimper and hold onto you tight. She slowly sinks back in the tub, you watch her closely but she avoids your gaze.

“I love your O face ya know,” you compliment her.

“Thank you. I like yours too,” she states with a slightly shy smile.

“I guess I should show you mine then.” You move to grab her towel and hold it open. She gets out of the tub, making sure to release the stopper on her way out. You wrap her up and she goes to the bedroom. You are just a few feet behind her, but you already adjust your bulge so your clothed tip is visible from the opening in the zipper.

She sits on the corner of the bed but you continue to stand. Her eyes land on your bulge and she bites her lip for a second before quickly fishing you out and putting her mouth on it. She makes quick work of you as she brings you to your end. She swallows everything with a sly smile before taking her place on the bed. 

“Go on take a shower. I want cuddles. Oh and don’t forget to wash the jacuzzi tub,” she demands.

“So pushy. There’s food in the kitchen. Eat first, cuddles after,”’ you chuckle. She nods her head in agreement as you both do what you're told.

* * *

  
A FEW DAYS LATER

“Happy birthday baby,” Coco holds her glass as you clink with her. You watch her take a sip of her apple cider as you take a sip from your tasty champagne that she ordered. You are completely caught off guard by how nice this place is. Coco clearly is the type to spoil the ones she loves. You’re thankful that she told you to dress formally, because everyone in here is dressed either professionally or formally. Jeans and a t-shirt were not gonna cut it in this place. When she puts down her glass you reach for her hand and give her a small smile. She looks at your joined hands before smiling back at you. Neither of you say anything, you just drink each other in calmly and quietly. 

  
_**She looks beautiful tonight,** _your inner wolf states lurking beneath the surface.   
_**I wanna fuck,**_ he says with a low growl. 

You normally would chastise yourself, but shit, you felt this way since you left the house. She had informed you that a car would be picking the two of you up. So since you were already dressed she asked to keep an eye out for the driver. When she came down the stairs you could feel everything freeze up. You never saw her dressed up like this before. Her hair was in an updo exposing her delicious neck. She wore light makeup which made you happy. You had no hard feelings about makeup but you loved her fresh face. The dress…was perfect. It was a strapless gold cocktail dress. When she walked the dress would change from looking gold to black. Her tummy poked out proudly as she carefully walked down the steps in black kitten heel shoes. Finally she wrapped her black shawl around her shoulders.

“Okay, I think I got everything,” she said mostly to herself. 

“Is the car here yet?” She asked but you were too busy staring her down.

“Yuyu, did you hear my question?” Her voice was low and sultry as she slowly casted her gaze at you with a smirk on her face.

“Sh-, um, ye- yes. It’s on its way. 5 minutes,” you stammered like an idiot.

“Good,” she fixes your tie, with perfectly manicured fingers. 

“You look good Yuyu. You look quite debonaire in this outfit.” You watch her look you up slowly and suddenly you feel exposed so you place your hands in your pockets for protection. You couldn’t let her know you were this affected by her searing gaze. A ping on the phone saves you and you quickly usher her out the door to meet your driver for the evening.

“So are you excited for your gift?” She asks as she cuts into her lobster tail.

“Since you’re bringing it up does that mean you are gonna tell me what I’m getting?” You raise your eyebrow.

“Nope. I was just curious if you’re excited,” she chuckles evilly.

“Well, I would be if I knew what it was,” you roll your eyes.

“If you can guess it, I’ll tell you what it is. I’ll even give you three chances.” She holds up three fingers as she looks at you expectantly.

“Hmmm, videogame?” One finger goes down.

“Tickets to a sporting event?” Another one goes down.

“Damn, I was actually hoping for that one,” she laughs as she holds up her last finger.

“Think wisely baby. You’ve only got one shot left,” she warns.

“Can I get a hint?” You hit her with your award winning smile and she caves. 

“Okay, one hint. You can’t hold it,” she smirks; clearly happy with her vague clue.

“I can’t hold it? So it’s not tangible. What the hell kind of clue is that? You must be horrible at charades,” you complain.

“I’m awesome at charades, thank you very much,” she turns her nose up at you in disgust. You rack your brain as you think of intangible things. 

“I don’t know. Ugh, love?” Her last finger goes down.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait then,” she triumphantly says squeezing more lemon juice on her lobster. You suck your teeth loudly but you are enjoying this. You can feel her excitement of surprising you with this gift, so you just let it ride. After you’re done with dinner a personal sized strawberry cheesecake is wheeled out with one single red candle on it. The waiters and waitresses and even your fellow diners sing happy birthday to you.

“Make a wish,” she commands cutely.

“I already have what I want,” you state honestly.

“Liar, there’s always something else,” she chides you.

“Okay, I’ve got it,” you lean forward and close your eyes.

_I wish that our mate stays by our side forever,_ you smile at the thought and blow out the candle. She claps cheerfully and you can see everything in her. Your present and your future have all found its way in this one extraordinary person. You share the cake while making more small talk. As you finish the decadent dessert a quintet plays in a different part of the restaurant. She turns to look at you with a big grin on her face. You stand up and help her get up from the booth. There are a few couples on the floor as you deftly guide her to an empty spot. The group is playing mostly love songs. With her hand in yours you gently spin her so she’s completely in your grasp. A gasp leaves her as you give her your patented wink. A blush sweeps over her face as you slowly lead her in a traditional waltz.

“You didn’t tell me you could slow dance,” she states in disbelief.

“You never asked. I studied for a few years. It helped with my footwork in sports. I got much lighter on my feet and it increased my stamina. But you already knew that last part” you dip her slowly, her grasp tightens as you bring her back up. 

“What about you? Who taught you?” You twirl her around as she comes back to you.

“Who else? My daddy. I would stand on his feet when I was a little girl and then when I got older he showed me the proper way a man should hold a lady,” she chuckles at the memory.

“Am I holding you properly then?” You laugh while studying her face.

“Well, my belly keeps us an appropriate distance apart, so I think he would approve.” You both are enjoying the feeling of gliding across the floor. She’s so radiant and warm. Her scent is wrapping around you and for the first time since you’ve seen her in this type of look, you don’t feel horny. You feel pure adoration and as she locks eyes with you, your hands release hers so you can gently bring her lips towards yours. You can hear some of the couples awwing at the PDA. You kiss her with just your lips, because you know if you used your tongue things would escalate. Still the kiss is perfect and she is perfect and this is the best birthday you’ve ever had. You dance to multiple songs until she informs you that she’s ready to go home.

Back at the house she heads straight to the bedroom as you follow her. Whatever this gift is, the fact it's in the bedroom is getting you more and more excited. She pulls the chair next to her vanity mirror and points to you to sit. You sit obediently as your mind starts to run rampant with what is going to happen. Your arms drop to their sides as you relax. She turns on the tv and then quickly moves to her open laptop and presses a button. At first the tv is blank but then an unfamiliar female voice comes through.

“What was your first thought when you met your mate?” The tv then shows Coco looking at a camera in a button up shirt that you are certain is yours. Her hair is in a messy bun with her glasses on.

“Can I be vulgar?” She laughs at the person behind the camera.

_“Of course. This is your photo shoot,”_ the voice responds back kindly. 

_“Fuck me. Yeah, definitely fuck me was my first tangible thought since our first interaction I was a complete mess.”_ The screen then cuts to her opening up the shirt to show off her belly. Then it finally clicks. Your gift is her maternity shoot. She places a heart on her belly smiling.

_“So I’m guessing that your first thought came true given your current state?” _

_‘Oh yeah, big time. First time we slept together, we became mates and got pregnant.’_ You are completely enthralled by this video. You hardly notice Coco moving around in the room. 

_‘How much do you love him?’_ Coco’s face grows serious as she stares directly in the camera.

_‘As much I love breathing. As much as I love the warmth of the sun on my skin on a cool day.’ _ The screen cuts to her on a bed rolling around and being playful with the cameraperson. _‘I love him more than life itself. Well, beside the life growing inside me. If they are anything like their father I’m certain to fall head over heels for this one too.’_

_‘What’s being mated mean to you?’_

_‘It’s the missing piece. It’s like fixing a rubix cube. And the way he looks at me sometimes. It feels like my heart will pop from all the love I’m receiving.’_

_‘Lastly, if you had to describe him in one word what would it be?’_ The screen changes from color to black and white, giving her a classy look. She’s near a window as she takes off the shirt and stands there naked. Coco’s voice comes through as the scene starts to fade to black.

_‘Home. He’s home.’_ You are left speechless as Coco reenters the room. Hearing her thoughts along with the video was truly amazing and it made you feel so proud to hear her call you home. 

“Babe, thank you so much for this. I mean it. I loved it.” She points to the screen and Coco is back seemingly alone.

_‘Hey baby. I hope you enjoyed this gift. But there is a second part to it.'_ You feel something cold wrap around your wrists. 

_Handcuffs,_ you think to yourself.

_‘I had to come up with something really good and I finally came up with a great idea. You love to play games so I’ve got a great one for you. You are gonna watch me please myself meanwhile present me is gonna jerk you off. But you can’t come until we say,’_ she smiles at you as she puts herself into a position that allows you to see both her face and her core. 

Meanwhile in the present, she slips out of her dress, leaving her in pretty natural tone lace underwear. She grabs a small stool and sits besides you. She leans in towards your ear and whispers.

“Now, let’s see how long you can last Yuyu-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I hope you are all staying safe and healthy. I missed you. I hope you enjoy this and I can't wait to bring you the next one. It's gonna be a lot of fun. Trust me. *WINK WONK*


	7. Chapter 7

Coco’s breath is warm as she leans in closer to your neck. 

“I’ve let you have your way quite a bit. Made you feel nice, big and strong. Powerful even.” You can’t help but let your eyes slip close as her smell conquers your senses. However, you can’t enjoy the feeling for long as a sharp pinch to your left nipple makes your eyes snap open.

“I’m only gonna say this once Yuyu. If you don’t follow what I say...” You turn your head to face her. “There’ll be consequences,” she informs you with a soul piercing glare. She takes in your expression carefully. 

“Are we good?” Her face shows that she cares about your safety and your pleasure. You wonder if this is her first time of trying to orchestrate a scene. So far, she’s doing well.

“Flame,” you respond back. She smirks cutely before switching back to her previous mode. Her hands roam all over your chest underneath your shirt as she relentlessly attacks your neck. Every so often she looks to see where your eyes are. Which at the moment are trained on the tv. The Coco in the video is grinding into her fingers moaning and calling out to you.

‘_Yuta, I miss you. I’m so tight. I wish you were inside of me right now. _ ’ The fact that she is in your shirt playing with herself is so _ fucking hot_. So much so that it doesn’t take long before the other side chimes in on your current situation.

** _I don’t like this game. We should be the one teasing her, not the other way around_**, he growls out. 

Ever since she came into the picture the alpha side reveled in how she would squirm and beg for release. Now? This was fucking torture. Her hand dives into your pants and pulls out your dick and balls. You can see through your peripheral vision that she takes that same hand and places it inside her underwear. It stays there for a brief moment before she brings her hand a few inches from your nose. 

You can feel your Alpha growling while banging its head against the imaginary wall. An unintentional pheromone wave from you fills the room and she freezes for a moment. She narrows her eyes as she shakes her head.

“Bad Yuyu,” she says as she smears her juices all over your lips and chin. “Now you’re gonna sit there with my juices on your face. Don’t lick,” she points at you with a mean glare. 

“Yes Coco,” you quickly reply. Not wanting to antagonize her further.

“No, it’s Ms. Coco,” she corrects you.

“Yes Ms. Coco,” you state with a softer tone. She wraps her slick covered hand around your member and begins to stroke it, all the while nibbling and leaving bite marks around your throat. The more she bites the more you notice your Alpha side submitting to it. 

‘Y_uta, can you feel me? I’m so hot for you,’ _your heartbeat rises as she moans from the tv. Coco then goes a little lower and bites your mark. You moan out and jerk your hips forward. She releases your dick and let’s go of your neck. 

“I didn’t say you could push forward,” her face grows serious as she moves the stool in between your legs. “You better stay still. And remember the rules.” Her head lowers to your crotch and she quickly starts to suck you off. She’s doing her absolute best and you can feel that you want to come right there but you think of everything but that. Your pride and your need to win would see you to the end. You refuse to break. However, one particular swipe that starts from your balls all the way up to your tip makes you moan loudly and squirm in your seat. She releases you with a chuckle.

“And here I was thinking you would be better at this,” she chuckles. You couldn’t understand it yourself. When you would play sub your compulsion to misbehave was far greater. But she has completely pacified you into a compliant and eager submissive. She stands up and places herself in between your legs. She gently caresses your hair from the top of your head to the nape of your neck. It's soothing until she roughly grabs a handful forcing you to look at her. Her eyes are icy as she peers at you with a smirk you’ve never seen before. 

“You know I didn’t think I would be into _ this _. But seeing you like this...yeah I’m starting to understand.” She licks the area where she smeared her juices on you before sliding her tongue into your mouth. She completely dominates the kiss and you are just drowning in the taste of sex and want. “Looks like now I’ll have to rewind the video. At this rate baby you’re never gonna come.”

** _What the fuck did she just say?!_ ** Your alpha side is clearly alarmed and perturbed at the concept of not getting off.

** _She wouldn’t really do that to us would she?_ **

_ I don’t know. But I’m starting to think the years she grew up with Alphas makes it quite possible. _

** _We have to do something!_ **

_ I thought you didn’t want to give in. _

** _Fuck it! I don’t care! I can’t take it. Make her stop. Do whatever it takes._ **

“Wait, Ms. Coco. Please I’ll do anything. Don’t restart the video,” you rasp out. Her eyebrow raises in thought. She releases your hair and pauses the video. You are thankful for the slight reprieve from the video because she was purposely edging herself in the video.

“Anything? You’ll do anything to come?” She smirks and you are unnerved by it. Not knowing what she is thinking has you nervous.

“Yes. I’ll do anything Ms. Coco.” Your eyes are wide and sweat is dripping down your neck and temples. 

“Hmmm, very well. If you want that sweet release all you have to do is beg,” she boops your nose playfully. You get ready to say something but she cuts you off. “Let me rephrase. I want **him** to beg.” She smiles wickedly knowing what she’s asking of you. 

When the two of you had your cycles you both maintained your hold and stayed present. Now she was asking to see your inner wolf and to make him submit to her personally.

_ You still willing to do anything? _ At first he’s silent but eventually he pipes up.

** _Yes._ ** You let yourself take a backseat as the inner wolf comes forward.

** _You take a deep breath as she examines your face. A wave of her scent fills the room. She is excited to have you in front of her. The smell disarms you further as she watches you expectantly. You take these moments to admire her. She really is too perfect. So giving her what she wants isn’t that big of a deal. _ **

“Hello Alpha, is there something you want to ask me?” ** _She continues to stare at your eyes in awe as you stare at hers._ **

** _“Ms. Coco, please I- I would like to come now,” you whisper to her. She tilts her head side to side as she ponders your request._ **

“You know what you are don’t you?” **_She grabs your chin roughly before nipping at it._** **_You shake your head no._**

“You’re mine. My strong and soft wolf. I’ll help you since you didn’t hesitate to give in to me. Tell me, how does it make you feel?” ** _She wraps her hand around your member which is painfully hard. The precum pools at your slit. She slowly starts to stroke you and smiles softly at you._ **

** _“I feel- a lot of things Ms. Coco. Horny, amazed and angry. I want to touch Ms. Coco but I can’t. I want to make Ms. Coco feel good.” You hang your head low as you watch her work you skillfully. _ **

“I appreciate your honesty.” ** _She clicks on the video and you move your head up to watch the video._ ** “Keep watching baby. We’re getting close to the end. You’re doing so well.” 

** _She kisses you tenderly then sits back in her seat. This mixture of sweet and sour Coco is driving you crazy. You’ve never felt this out of whack before. But then again you never felt compelled to show yourself and with the suppressants it was even easier to just cruise on your instincts. Now, you’re experiencing new emotions, feelings and sensations. Your Omega unlocked the door to your desires and as much as you wouldn’t like to admit_ ** ** _. S_ ** ** _, s_ ** ** _he was, has, and is in control of every aspect of who you are. And you wouldn’t have it any other way. _ **

** _She maintains a strong grip as she works on you - giving you encouraging words both sweet and powerful. You study the video and it seems she’s getting closer._ **

‘_Alpha. Mmm. I’m so close. So close. Do you want to come with me?’ _ ** _You immediately blurt out yes and look at Ms. Coco. You can’t bring yourself to say anymore because you are holding on by the tiniest of threads. But you show your need in your eyes and the way your chest heaves as you breathe deeply. You lock eyes with her and she gives you a small nod. She pumps you faster and faster until you can feel it right there._ **

** _“Ms. Coco. I- I’m gonna-,” you blurt out._ **

“Go ahead Yuyu. I want you to cum now,” she instructs you softly. ** _The Coco in the video starts to move her hips faster as she gets louder - her orgasm hitting her. It was the final thing you needed to see and hear as you unleash multiple strings of hot semen over yourself and her hand. _ **

** _You’ve had handjobs in the past. Especially in the late teens but this made your mind go blank, your body seize up and your mouth go dry. She’s taken over everything you are. You can barely hear her as your heart thumps loudly in your ears. Finally you make it out._ **

“Such a good boy. You made me very happy tonight,” she reaches behind you and unlocks the handcuffs. Your arms are stiff and your brain is jelly. The atmosphere she created has caused you to slip into subspace. She gently grabs your arms and places them on your lap before rubbing some gel on your wrists. You don’t even remember seeing her grab anything but the cool sensation on your wrists is nice. You stare at her face as she smiles gently at you. 

“I love you Yuyu,” she leans forward as she places a sweet kiss on your lips. It snaps you back somewhat as you take in her current state. You weren’t allowed to watch her so you couldn’t see her flushed face, erect nipples or glistening thighs. Her smell was the only real indication on how she was feeling. Or how she is still feeling. Perhaps if you ask nicely she’ll let you touch her.

“Ms. Coco, may I taste you?” You ask softly. “You want to taste me?” She asks in a surprised tone.

“Yes. I want to make you feel good too. Please?” She smiles from ear to ear as she moves to the bed and lays down.

“Okay. Make me feel good,” she commands. You move and you begin to crawl between her legs. But before you can advance she closes her propped up legs shut. You can’t help but pout in confusion.

“Who do you belong to?” She asks in a light tone.

“Ms. Coco and only Ms. Coco,” you respond strongly.

“Good boy. Proceed.” 

She opens her legs up once more as you find yourself in-between them. You pull her panties down and are knocked back by the smell of her slick. Her panties are wet with her juices and you can feel the heat coming from her cavern. She leans forwards as you reach towards her chest. You quickly unhook her bra and are happily greeted by her pert nipples. You waste no time wrapping your mouth around each bud. 

She watches you intently as you knead milk to come out. You moan loudly as it hits your tongue. You are rewarded by a fresh wave of her scent. You hastily descend towards her plumped up pussy. A good sign that she is beyond horny for attention. You dive your tongue directly into her entrance. Her walls clench around your tongue as you repeatedly insert yourself back and forth. A low groan rumbles from your throat. She moves her hips as you work. Normally, you would hold her down but she’s in charge. So you follow her movements until her hand wraps around your hair tightly. She twists her body a little more as she holds your head in place.

“Ah, yes. Good boy.” She lets a long whine as she cums all over your face. She releases your hair and pets you affectionately. You stare at her waiting for her next move. She motions for you to come and lay beside her. You gingerly make your way and lay on your arm. She smiles wistfully at you. She places her hand on your face and moves her thumb languidly. 

“Thank you. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so spent from a handjob before,” you state honestly. 

“That’s what I was going for. Thank you for letting go with me,” she smiles innocently.

“There’s no one else that I would want to let go too,” you sigh happily. She turns over so her back is at your front, cozying herself up next to you. You tighten your grip around her before you fall into a quiet sleep. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


You awaken first as early dawn creeps into the house. Coco is sleeping peacefully besides you. You watch her in silence until you hear her murmur. You can’t make it out though. Then you hear it again. It was a soft moan.

** _I think she’s having a sex dream_ **, your inner wolf chimes in with interest. 

_ I guess so. Must’ve been from the atmosphere last night _, you reply back.

** _We should help her,_ ** you can hear the sinister glee its voice. 

_ She did a lot last night, we should let her sleep _, you explain.

** _Yeah, but she’s seen your true self. Don’t you wanna teach her that comes with its own set of consequences_ **, it smirks knowing you are bending. 

You look at the sheet covering her body. You start to pull at it slowly only to realize that her belly has it securely fastened beneath her. Somehow she needs to move for you to remove it. You purse your lips for a moment as you think. Then an idea pops in your head. You lean closely to her ear and blow gently on it. Her face shows a hint of reaction but she settles right down. So you try again for a little longer - holding onto the sheet as she adjusts herself. Now she is laying on her back and the sheet can be easily removed. 

You wait for about five minutes before you slowly pull the sheet off of her. You lightly touch her nipple and are satisfied as it hardens under your touch. You slowly continue until you can smell her body’s arousal. You squeeze your bulge as you contemplate your next move. She looks so innocent, sleeping sweetly. If anyone saw her they would believe that to be true. But you knew the truth. She is a temptress, a witch that has bewitched you with her heavenly scent and sultry words. Even in her sleep she casts spells over you. You think back to last night and how amazing it was. In previous talks she said she didn’t want to do the domme thing, but she clearly can if she wants too. The thought makes you feel like she had been lying. And liars should be punished. You gently slide out the bed and go into the drawer beside her. You smirk as you find the handcuffs and the key inside. You stand over her as you easily take her wrists and handcuff her to the bed. The movement makes her slowly wake up.

“Baby?” her voice is deep with sleep and confusion.

“Hi babe” you answer quietly. You don’t say anything as you watch her try to wake up. She instinctively moves her arms only to find them restricted. Her eyes widen as she looks up at her wrists.

“What’s going on?” There's an alarm in her voice, but it’s betrayed by the scent of her arousal in the air.

“Oh nothing. I just wanted to have some fun with my birthday present. I’m allowed aren’t I? After all, you had so much fun last night...playing domme. I’m almost certain you said you weren’t into that and yet there you were. Smearing your juices on my face, making me watch you please yourself in _ my _ shirt. You were on fire baby. Truly. I was very impressed,” you clap your hands to emphasize your statement.

“So. What’s with the cuffs?” She tries to sound relaxed but her voice wavers. 

“Oh? That’s an easy answer. I wanna fuck you. _ Hard_. And I don’t want you to be able to run,” a grin that could be a mile wide graces your face. “So, are you gonna let me have my way? After all, we’re still celebrating my birthday, and you know us growing boys have a big appetite” you growl out real lowly. You squat down to her neck and take a deep breath in, savoring the quick flash of memories that follow. As you keep your face buried in her neck you hear her say “Do whatever you want,” her voice is still groggy with sleep. You quickly move between her legs and tug them a bit closer, causing her to yelp at the pain of the handcuffs digging further into her wrists. The sound makes your semi go rock hard. 

“Wait. Baby I’m not wet yet. I’m not-” her words are cut off by your dick stretching her out. Unlike her, you knew she was wet already because of your subtle teasing. She clenches immediately as you pump into her. The pace is slow and sharp. Every thrust in is like an exclamation point to her moans. You watch her hands flex open and close as her whole body moves up and down. You never say it out loud because Coco gets self conscious about it, but her swollen breasts look so good. It's like they are asking to be squeezed and suckled. A fact that is proven true when she’s sitting either in your lap or between your legs and you squeeze them just because they’re there, she always relaxes and moans in contentment. You can feel that familiar build-up so you stop pumping and proceed to attack her neck. She is truly helpless as you leave your marks. She responds with a nice increase of her scent in the room. As you continue your marking your hand delves down and presses on her nub. She bucks her hips as lewd words leave her. 

** _I thought we were gonna punish her_ **, your inner Alpha states.

_ I’ve been giving it to her for the past 25 minutes _, you retort.

** _Yeah, but she’s enjoying it. Perhaps a little more force. Hmm?_ **

You cease all movements and stare at her. Her eyes which were closed shut slowly open to meet yours. You take your hand and wrap it slowly around her neck. You can feel her pulse quicken under your fingertips as you tighten your hold. You start to pump again with sharp thrusts as your build-up returns. She curses distortedly as you release your hold for her to get a quick breath before tightening again. Her eyes roll up into her head as her body trembles with an orgasm. The wetness and heat around your cock is the icing on the cake as you release a nice load into her. You let go of her neck as she takes in a shaky breath. You exit out of her and slowly rub it on her clit. 

“God, that feels good,” she drawls out. 

“Agreed. Do you want to take a bath babe?” you reply. She nods her head as you watch your semen try to escape her cavern. The dirty Alpha in you loves when that happens, because it shows you were there. That you are everywhere when it comes to her body. You unlock the handcuffs and gently rub circles around her wrists kissing them softly. You help her up and make your way to the bathroom. She carefully climbs in the tub as you adjust the water. You place the bath salts in the tub and take your place behind her. She lays on your back as you let your hands softly caress her body. She chuckles softly to herself as a smile reaches her face.

“What’s up?” You ask with obvious interest.

“I just think it’s funny how much I like this. The aftercare I mean. I like how you look after me. Which is still a strange concept for me because I’m so used to taking care of myself. But it really floors me on how easily I accepted it. It makes me feel so wanted and needed. God, I sound like a teenager now,” she laughs out.

“Nah, I don’t think that at all. The truth is, for me, as an Alpha and as a man I yearn to please you. Almost everything I do now is for your praise and acknowledgement. I don’t want you to look at me and think of me as someone who won’t support you or even worse be a burden. So whether it’s physical, financial or mental I want you to lean on me,” you kiss the side of her temple.

“I’ll definitely lean on you. Especially because this baby is getting bigger and bigger. I feel like I'll tip over,” you rub your hands on her belly and watch the movements. Everytime you get that sensation your heart is over the moon. 

“I wasn’t too rough right? I mean, is your neck okay?” you touch the area where your hand was, noticing the heated skin.

“Yes, that was good,” she states honestly.

“You sure? I know I can get a little carried away and-” you state in a slight rush.

“Babe. I’m fine. Really.” She twists around and sits on your lap so she can face you. “I like it when you fuck me like that. It feels primal. Instinctual. It feels like I’m the only thing in this world that can make you feel that,” she says before placing a soft kiss on your lips.

“You are the only thing that can make me feel like that,” you cradle her face lovingly but she takes that same hand and dives it under the water so your fingers can enter her plump walls. She moans immediately from the contact.

“I feel the same way too. I was always a sexual person but you. You’ve awakened something deep within me. It’s like an unknown language to me but you, you understand it perfectly. The only thing I can understand is that my body lives for your touches, whether its slow, fast, hard or soft. I want all of it. Will you give that to me baby?” Her voice is innocent enough but the intent is quite opposite. But that doesn’t matter. What matters is the Omega’s question.

“I’ll always give it to you,” you whisper back.

“Then fuck me Alpha. I need more. Can you do it again?” she asks in a higher tone.

You take your cock and rub it against her in an attempt to get it back up. 

“Come on Daddy. I know you want to fuck me again. Come on. I’m so ready,” she bites your neck repeatedly. Bruising the same areas as last night. Your dick gets hard enough that you can shove it inside of her. 

“Yes. Thank you. It feels so good, I love you.”

I love you too is the last coherent thought you express before you tackle the task in front of you. 

The only thing better than a horny Omega is a pregnant horny Omega that you are mated too and fates have it. You’ve got all four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Smokeez!!! My God have I missed ya'll. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Life has been filled with amazing developments for me. Hence, the reason I was MIA. I got my first apartment and I'm about the move shortly. As always, I appreciate your support and kind words. For those of starting/continuing school I wish you the best of luck. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter because there's only a couple chapters left before we are back to Coco's POV...and that might not be a good thing. *whispers* foreshadowing *fades into the metaphorical fog*

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everyone to the follow up installment of On Instinct. Thank you for reading and supporting my work. As you can see this story will overlap the original story before continuing forward. I look forward to bringing you more romance, drama and SEX. Lots and lots of sex!


End file.
